XP4 Heroes Coalition - Magical Movie Night
by XP4Universe
Summary: A set of new adventures in Canterlot City featuring the Rainbooms and the ragtag of who's who tagging along the ride!
1. Dance Magic Part 1

It was a nice day at Canterlot City as we head towards the Canterlot Mall where a lot of people are seen walking around, buying stuffs or having snacks at tables scattered around the main square.

Amongs the people walking around the mall are Rarity Belle and Raya Amanda.

Earlier today, the two girls alongside Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash having a car wash fundraiser in front of Canterlot High School to raise money for reparations to Camp Everfree. However, after washing Big McIntosh's car and having exhausted all other ideas to make money, the girls have only raised half the amount that they need, and the camp's fundraising deadline is one week away. Rarity claims that she has a great idea and tells her friends to meet her in the school music room later.

As the girls leave, Spike - Twilight's puppy, asks Rarity about her supposed idea, and she reveals she doesn't actually have one.

After a few hours of window-shopping at the Canterlot Mall, Rarity is still unable to come up with an idea to raise money for Camp Everfree.

"Oh, rats." Rarity spoke, "Three hours and still no ideas for a lucrative last-minute fundraiser." she said, "Usually, window-shopping inspires me." she pointed out.

"Relax... you'll figure something out." Raya reassured, "You know... getting money for that camp you guys love would've been easier if you just let us donate some money in this fundraiser of yours.'' she pointed out.

"We appreciate the thoughts, darling, but we can't take the money that you worked hard for." Rarity replied in gratitude, "But this is something the girls and I had to do with ourselves.'' she declared with Raya shaking her head in amusement.

The two kept walking when they heard a voice, _"Are you a musician?" _the voice asked as the two turns to see a television screen hanging above a jewelry store while showing some sort of promo, _"Do you and friends love to dance?"_ the announcer asked.

"Yes..." Rarity replied with a raised eyebrow.

_"Are you unique, cool, stylish?"_ the announcer listed off.

"Yes, yes, yes, and... obviously!" Rarity replied boastfully while waving her index finger as Raya rolled her eyes in amusement.

_"Do you want to win a cash prize?"_ the announcer asked.

Rarity's eyes widen in astonishment, "Yes!" she yelped happily with a bright smile as Raya crosses her arms in curiosity.

_"Then enter the Canterlot Mall Chance to Prance Competition!"_ the announcer advised, _"All you need is a music video of your own original song and dance."_ he explained, _"Then you could be prancing your way to first prize!"_ he exclaimed, _"Sign up now at the booth near the Aunt Orange smoothie kiosk." _he instructed.

Raya smirks, "Looks like we found the answer to your current dilemma.'' she mused.

Both girls immediately run off but they suddenly screeched to a halt once Rarity noticed a sparkling red dress in the window of another shop, looking at it in awe while grinning widely, "Oh, we're certain to win!" she declared proudly as she put her hands up to her cheeks while looking at Raya.

"You got this in the bag, Rare." Raya declared with a grin.

The two arrives at the Aunt Orange Smoothie kiosk with a table with the sign-up cards and entry box in front, Rarity wasted no time signing up a card when four girls arrives and took notice of her.

The first girl has a light-turquoise gray skin tone, she has a grayish mulberry with light raspberry streaks short bobcut hair and has moderate cerise eyes. She wears a purple school blazer jacket over a dark undershirt with a black ribbon tie, a dark purple plaid skirt, dark-purple frilled socks and black leather shoes. She wears a grayish-purple Pip Boys on each wrist. This is Sunny Flare.

**Crystal Prep Student**

**Sunny Flare**

The second has a pale, light grayish gold skin tone, she has a long moderate rose with lighter moderate rose and grayish aquamarine streaks tied in a high ponytail, she has moderate indigo eyes and has freckles on her face. She wears a purple buttoned vest over a blue short-sleeved shirt with a black ribbon tie, a dark purple plaid skirt, dark-purple frilled high socks and black leather shoes. This is Sour Sweet.

**Crystal Prep Student**

**Sour Sweet**

The third girl has a light phthalo bluish gray skin tone, she has a long light opalish gray hair with light arctic bluish gray streaks which is tied in a bun and two low pigtails, she has a grayish orchid eyes and wears orange-rimmed glasses. She wears a purple school blazer jacket over a dark undershirt with a black ribbon tie, a dark purple plaid skirt over a black pantyhose, dark-purple frilled socks and black leather shoes. This is Sugarcoat.

**Crystal Prep Student**

**Sugarcoat**

The fourth girl has a pale, light grayish amaranth skin tone, she has a long light pistachio hair with pale, light grayish green and light brilliant lime green streaks and has light brilliant amber eyes. She wears a purple school blazer jacket with folded sleeves over a light-blue high collar shirt and a black ribbon tie, a dark purple plaid skirt, dark-purple frilled high socks and black leather shoes. She wears pinkish-red headphones. This is Lemon Zest.

**Crystal Prep Student**

**Lemon Zest**

"Rarity!" Sour called out getting Rarity and Raya's attention as the four approaches them, "What a nice surprise!" she greeted sweetly with a wave of her hand, "Not..." she whispered sourly through the side of her mouth.

Raya crosses her arms, "Who are these chix?" she asked.

"Sour Sweet! Sunny Flare!" Rarity greeted with a gasp, "Why, it's been ages." she pointed out with a smile.

"It's only been about whole summer and a month since the Friendship Games." Sugarcoat pointed out rather bluntly.

"Is that all?" Rarity questioned, "Wow!" she said with a giggle, "How is everything over at Crystal Prep Academy?" she asked.

"Oh, things at CPA have never been better since Principal Cadance took over." Sunny replied with a smile.

"Yeah." Sour spoke in agreement, "She's going to let us have the fall dance on a yacht." she boasted with a proud look, "If we raise the money..." she admitted.

"Ooh, sounds divine." Rarity complimented.

Lemon then took notice of Raya, "By the way... who's your friend?'' she asked.

Raya tips her shades down, "Greetings, sweethearts, my name is Raya Amanda." she introduced, "I'm fashion designer and a model, and a good friend of Rarity.'' she added with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you." Lemon greeted back before turning to Rarity, "Are you signing up for the 'Chance to Prance' contest, too?" she asked.

"I am!" Rarity replied with a giggle as she placed her sign-up card into the box, "Are you girls here to sign up for the competition?" she asked.

"We definitely aren't here because we like standing in lines." Sugarcoat pointed out bluntly.

Raya chuckled, "Ain't you blunt cutie.'' she mused.

"I assume you already have a video concept figured out." Sour inquired, "The competition's going to be pret-ty fierce." she pointed out.

"Yes, it came to me as soon as I saw that gorgeous red ruffled ensemble on the way over here." Rarity replied.

Sour let's out a grin, "Oh." she uttered, "Tell me more." she said while her friends let's out some devious smiles on their faces.

Raya took notice of this and raised an eyebrow as Rarity spoke, "Oh!" she yelped while flipping her hair back with her hand, "Well, each member of the Rainbooms is going to dance in a different style, like flamenco, hip-hop, or street ballet." she listed off, with matching dance poses, "... and we'll wear costumes to match each genre." she finished, "Designed by yours truly, of course." she added with a giggle.

"That sounds like a very good concept." Sugarcoat commented.

Sour let's out another devious grin as she spoke, "Yeah, heh, I guess it's okay." she admitted with a laugh, "If you're going for way too over-the-top." she whispered as Raya crosses her arms.

"Thanks!" Rarity replied with a giggle, "So, what's your concept?" she asked.

"Nothing." Sugarcoat answered bluntly, much to her friend's surprise, "We don't have one yet," she pointed out.

"What she means is it's a surprise!" Sour corrected, "But it's a-ma-zing~" she mused with a wave of her hands, "So original." she added.

"Oh, well, I can't wait to see it." Rarity said with a smile, "Good luck!" she said before walking off with Raya following suit.

"You, too!" Sour responded with a sly smile.

Raya slightly looks back at them, _"Hmm... could those girls be Indigo's former friends? If so... then Indigo had great reasons to be angry at them.''_ she thought.

Rarity then noticed that Raya has been awfully quiet, "Raya, darling? Is there's something the matter?'' she asked.

Raya shook her head, "Nothing important." she replied.

**Bzzzttt...**

Later that day at Canterlot High, we see Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams, Trixie Lulamoon, Lavender Lace and Fuchsia Blush walking down the hallways, passing-by the music room. Inside the music room, Rarity and Raya are seen having a conversation with Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and a puppy named Spike.

**Twilight's Pet**

**Spike**

Spike has a light mulberry fur with a light spring budish gray underbelly and light lime green 'ears, with moderate pistachio eyes and moderate harlequin hair. He also wears a dark-blue collar with spikes and rings.

"See?" Rarity spoke, "It's a wonderful plan." she declared, "We'll write some lyrics for our new song band we'll choreograph some dance moves and then our video will win a cash prize, and voilà!" she finished explaining with outstretched arms.

"You make it sound simple as pie." Applejack pointed out in concern.

"That's because it is!" Rarity reassured, "The girls at Crystal Prep even agree, they're making a video, too." she mentioned which got everyone in surprise when she mentioned Crystal Prep.

"They are?" Twilight asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-Is that a problem, darling?" Rarity asked in concern.

Twilight shook her head, "Oh, no, it's not." she assured, "Just haven't heard much about my old school since I left, I guess..." she stated while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Haven't you tried asking Indigo about that?'' Raya asked.

Twilight shook her head again, "I tried but she won't say anything." she replied.

Raya's eyes narrowed behind her shades, _"So I was right. Those girls are indeed Indigo's former friends.''_ she thought.

Spike then spoke, "Well, if you ask me." he chimed in, "Crystal Prep has got nothin' on CHS!" he said with a smile, "I love it here!" he exclaimed as Fluttershy scratches his chin, much to his delight, "See what I mean?" he pointed out as the animal lover giggled.

"Okay..." Rarity spoke, "... before we get started with the choreographing of our dance moves and eh, heh, heh..." she mumbled while waving her left hand around nervously, "... there's just one tiny, teeny-weensy, little thing I forgot to mention..." she confessed with a sheepish smile.

"What's that?" Sunset asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhhhh..." Rarity uttered anxiously, "I would need to use our fundraiser money to buy costume materials for the video!" she explained rather quickly as everyone looks at her.

Sunset then thought about it, "How much is the grand prize worth?" she asked.

"More than double what we need to fix up Camp Everfree!" Raya replied with a grin.

Rainbow then let's out a laugh, "Hah!" she said while standing up, "Then of course you can use the money for costumes!" she concurred.

Applejack sighed, "Oh, what the hay?" she muttered while standing up and taking the cash box into her hands, "Why not?" she agreed with a smile.

Rainbow pumps her fist, "Sweet!" she exclaimed.

Pinkie zooms over Rarity, "Whee-hee!" she cheered and embraced the fashionsita as Sunset walks toward them with a smile.

Twilight then spoke, "According to my calculations, if we lend Rarity the funds we've already raised..." she began with a calculator in hand, "... we stand to gain four times as much money as we have now!" she exclaimed as everyone let's out a cheer, "But if we lose the video contest..." she chimed while adjusting her glasses, "... we'll be completely back to square one and zero dollars." she pointed out, "Anyone else think this is an awfully risky endeavor?" she asked as everyone looks at her with nervous looks, "I mean, um, heh... me neither..." she claimed with a nervous smile.

Raya then spoke, "With great risk often comes great reward." she said, "There are failures, setbacks and even complete start-over's along the way, but if you don't risk something, you'll never gain anything. Take a chance and see what rewards might come out of that courageous decision." she said with a grin as everyone smiles at her while nodding to each other.

"All right, girls." Rarity chimed in with her hands together, "Who's ready to shoot our winning dance music video?" she asked as everyone let's out a cheer of excitement while Applejack handed the cash box to the fashionista. Rarity let's out an excited giggle, "Looks like I have some fabric shopping to do!" she mused before turning to Raya, "Would you lend me a hand?'' she requested.

Raya let's out a grin, "Certainly.'' she replied.

* * *

The next day at the Canterlot High's gymnasium, with the exception of Raya and Rarity, the rest of the girls are wearing various dancing attires, they even asked a girl named Photo Finish to film their video.

**Canterlot High Student**

**Photo Finish**

Photo has a pale, light grayish cerulean skin tone, a shoulder-length light gray hair and has grayish violet eyes hidden behind her purple glasses. She is currently wearing a black & white pint-striped blouse with purple ribbon tie, black knee-length skirt and black boots.

Rarity attempts to direct and choreograph the girls' dance routines, but they make little progress. Twilight guarantees that the Shadowbolts will not only have better dance moves but also a more competitive edge. During their next practice take, Sunset Shimmer accidentally tears through Rainbow Dash's jacket with her shoe heel, and Rarity has to return to the mall to buy more fabric to fix it while Raya in-charge of the choreography while she's gone.

So, in the mall, we see Rarity running out of a store with bag of material in hand.

"Oh, thank goodness I budgeted for backup fabric..." Rarity said in relief when we she let's out a gasp when she saw something. By the mall's fountain, she saw Sour, Sunny, Lemon and Sugarcoat, all four wearing dance attires, dancing around the fountain while being recorded by a video camera. Rarity rubs her eyes as she got a good look of what they're doing, "Is that a disco-inspired look?" she pointed out while looking at Sour, "And a street ballet tutu?!" she shrieked taking notice of Sugarcoat, "I don't believe it..." she uttered in shock, "They stole my brilliant idea!" she exclaimed with quivering lips.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	2. Dance Magic Part 2

Later that day at Rarity Belle's home, we see the fashionista sitting at her desk, using a sewing machine to stitch up the ripped jacket while wearing a pair of red-framed glasses over her eyes. Raya Amanda is seen lying down on a bed with Rarity's pet cat, Opal, napping next to her with the pint-sized fashionista reading a teen magazine and weirdly enough, the magazine cover has Eddy Skipper McGee on it.

Then they heard knocking from the door as Rarity took of her glasses. The door opens as Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle enters the room.

"We're here!" Pinkie exclaimed with a big smile.

"We got your text." Twilight noted with her phone up, "You said it was an emergency?" she asked.

"Everythin' all right, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

Rarity then stood up from her desk, "Well..." she spoke walking towards a purple sofa with a recliner and pillows, "... since you asked..." she said before sitting down and brushing her skirt, "... the answer is no!" she cried out dramatically.

Everyone then looks at Raya whom shrugged her shoulders in response as Fluttershy spoke, "Oh, no!" the shy maiden exclaimed sitting down on the bed while petting Opal, "What happened?" she asked in concern as Spike jumps on the bed.

"Sour Sweet... and the... Crystal... Prep girls stole our video concept!" Rarity replied between her crying, "I saw them filming at the mall!" she cried as her tears ruined her mascara, making everyone cringed, "They copied my design ideas and everything!" she pointed out as Sunset held up Spike on the bed, "So of course they looked absolutely fabulous." she noted, "But the worst part is that they're all incredible dancers!" she cried loudly.

Pinkie then appears next to her, "Major bummer in the summer!" the party girl exclaimed, "Tissue for your issue?" she offered while holding up a tissue paper.

Rarity accepted the tissue and wipes her tears, and blew her nose on it before speaking, "Everyone is counting on me, on the video to win us the prize money for the camp." she explained while leaning down on the couch, "Oh, how could I have been such a fool?!" she screamed angrily with clenched fist, "Of course, those Crystal Preppers stole my concept!" she exclaimed, "I practically served it to them on a platter!" she cried out in frustration.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Twilight spoke, "It's gonna take more than one Friendship Games for those Crystal Prep girls to learn that winning isn't everything." she pointed out.

"Eh, maybe this was all for the best." Applejack admitted.

"Hmm?" Rarity uttered, "W-What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"Uh, your concept and costumes are really awesome..." Applejack admitted nervously, "... but, uh... our dancin'..." she chuckled.

"Nnnnot so much." Sunset said with a giggle.

"We could barely get in a two-step without trippin' over each other's boots." Applejack mused as everyone shared a laughter.

Raya looks up from magazine, "You know I can always ask New Day Jose and Alejandro to help out with the choreography.'' she offered, "If Rarity would allow me to.'' she said.

"As I said before, I appreciate the help Raya but this is something the girls and I should do for ourselves." Rarity reasoned, "Anyway... the point is... we don't have to let them win!" she declared, "That is our video concept!" she pointed out, "And I am going straight to Crystal Prep to let them know that they have messed with the wrong girls!" she declared fiercely, "Who's with me?!" she called out only to receive an awkward silence from her friends, she let's out an awkward huff, "No, n-no, seriously, who is with me?" she asked again, "I have no idea how to get to Crystal Prep..." she admitted sheepishly.

"I'll go." Twilight volunteered, "Maybe I can try to reason with them." she reasoned, "We were classmates once." she pointed out.

"That's the spirit!" Rarity exclaimed in glee before grabbing Twilight's arm, "Come on!" she beckoned before running out of the door.

Raya then stood up from the bed, "I'll go with them.'' she spoke, "I'll make sure that Rarity won't do anything that she'll regret.'' she said earning a nod from Sunset before running out of the door.

"Good-luck!" Pinkie cheered.

Applejack rubs the back of her head, "Ah had a bad feeling about this.'' she admitted.

**Bzzzttt...**

Crystal Prep Academy or CPA is a high school located in an alternate world of Equestria and it's a rival school to Canterlot High School. Outside the school footsteps, we see tons of students hanging around having a conversation. Unbeknownst to them, we see Rarity, Twilight and Raya peeking out from a corner before sneaking through the doors without anyone noticing.

Rarity and Twilight snuck around the halls while Raya casually walks behind them, avoiding every students as a possible before coming into a corner with Rarity leaning on a locker, "Okay, where's the dance studio?" the fashionista asked taking off her shades.

"There's a dance studio?" Twilight replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Didn't you go to this school?" Rarity pointed out.

"Well, I can show you where the library is..." Twilight replied with a sheepish smile.

Raya then came into view, "Geez... what do you even do here when you're still a student in this school?" she asked indecorously.

Twilight turns to her and noticed that Raya is wearing a Crystal Prep uniform, "Uhh... Raya? Where did you get that uniform?'' she asked in confusion.

Raya smirks while posing, "I look good on them, right?" she claimed, "This school maybe something but I had to admit that the uniform here is pretty stylish, so I made one myself.'' she admitted.

"Well... I had to admit that you look cute in that uniform." Twilight complimented.

Before anyone could utter another word, they heard music which Rarity recognized, "That's their music." she noted before taking notice of an open door down at the end of the hallway, "Bingo!" she exclaimed with grin as the three ran towards the door.

The three girls then peeks at the doorway and watches Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare and Sugarcoat dancing gracefully, they were so good that it left the fashion designer's mouth open in awe and shock, prompting Raya to close it.

Sour then noticed them, "Hey, girls!" Sour greeted with a wave, "So what did you think of our routine?" she asked with a smug look, "Scared yet?" she asked mockingly.

Lemon then noticed Raya wearing their school's uniform, "Hey! You look good in that!" she complimented.

"Thanks." Raya replied tipping her shades.

Rarity then pointed a finger at Sour, "Don't change the subject, Sour Sweet!" she demanded as Sour raised an eyebrow

"But you didn't bring up a subject..." Sugarcoat pointed out.

"You, either!" Rarity retorted.

Sour rolled her eyes, "Ooookay..." uttered.

"You know why we're here!" Rarity said with her hands at her hips, "You stole my-" she was about to say and noticed Twilight and Raya looking at her, "... our music video idea!" she corrected, "Now... change your concept, or else!" she demanded with a stutter.

"Sorry, heh, but we can't." Sour apologized sarcastically as her friends' let's out a mocking chuckle.

"And why is that?" Twilight asked.

"Because we care about winning." Sunny gloated, "Duh!" she added mockingly.

"And we will." Sour declared, "Because we're just about to submit our video." she claimed while letting out a mocking laughter alongside her friends, much to Rarity chagrin.

Rarity looks at them in shock, "You're what?" she squawked, "I-I-It doesn't matter!" she stuttered out, "Because we are still doing our video the way we planned!" she declared with her arms crossed.

"Go ahead." Sour egged, "But there's just one flaw in your little plan..." she noted.

Raya tips her shades down, "And what is that?'' she asked.

"By the time you submit yours." Sunny replied, "... it'll just look like you copied us." she pointed out.

"Except the worse version." Sugarcoat bluntly added.

Lemon then hits the play button of the radio as she and the other Shadowbolts resumed their practice for their routine, making Rarity puffed her cheeks in frustration before marching out of the dance room.

"Rarity! Wait!" Twilight called out running after the fashion designer.

Raya stayed behind while staring at the door where Rarity and Twilight exited before speaking, "Huh? I heard a lot of unpleasant things about this school but I had no idea that it's a lot more worse than I expected." she stated, "It's no wonder Twilight and Indigo left this school.'' she pointed out and proceeds to walk towards the door.

The Shadowbolts were taken aback when Raya mentioned Indigo's name, "Wait!" Sunny called out which halted Raya a little, "You know Indigo Zap?'' she asked.

Raya slightly turns her head to them, "What about it?'' she questioned.

"H-How is she?" Sunny asked in concern.

Raya's eyes narrowed, "You people don't deserve to know.'' she replied before walking out of the room before anyone of them can utter a reply.

**Bzzzttt...**

As Rarity heads back to CHS to lament her frustrations to the Rainbow, we go to the park where we see Dash Baxter, Scott Wallis, Kenji Harima and Leon Kuwata playing a game of catch while we see Indigo Zap and Raya sitting on a bench by the sides.

Raya already told Indigo about the current situation between Rarity and Indigo's former classmates. Indigo let's out a sigh before taking a sip of her soda, "So? Nothing has changed ever since I left and ever since Principal Cadance took over the school.'' she the athlete muttered in disappointment, "And here I was hoping that they would change a little but it looks like that they don't!" she exclaimed in frustration while throwing the can of soda into a trash bin.

"So, what are you going to do?'' Raya asked.

Indigo shook her head, "Nothing.'' she replied, "If my absence and Principal Cadance becoming the school's head didn't do any change to them, then what else can I do.'' she stated, "At this point... it's already hopeless!" she exclaimed.

Raya nodded, "I see what you mean.'' she replied in understanding. Suddenly, Raya's phone rang and she decided to answer, "State your business?'' she greeted as she listens to the caller while nodding at the same time, "Okay... I'll see what I can do.'' she replied before ending the call.

"Who was that?" Indigo asked.

"That was Applejack." Raya replied, "It seems brainstorming for new ideas didn't work well and the drama queen storms out to who knows where.'' she explained before getting up from the bench, "Better go find her before she do something that she'll regret.'' she stated.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile inside a restaurant somewhere in town, we see Sandalwood and another girl walking off from the counter with the former taking a sip of his drink and the latter holding a tray of food in hands.

The girl has a goldish gray skin tone, a waist-length dark gray hair and has moderate mulberry eyes. She wears a violet vest over a white buttoned collared shirt with puffy shoulder sleeves and a pink bow tie, pink skirt, white socks and black loafers. This is Octavia Melody.

**Canterlot High Student**

**Octavia Melody**

As Sandalwood and Octavia made their way towards their table, Raya enters the place and immediately saw Rarity at one table, eating a large bowl of sundae with the tears on her eyes ruining her mascara once more.

"Nom-nom-nom-nom-nom..." Rarity mumbled while chewing, "Nom-nom-nom-nom-nom..." she repeated after taking another bite from her spoon.

Raya walks towards her, "Seriously, Rarity? Crying on a fainting couch is one thing but drowning your sorrows with ice cream?!" she stated in disbelief.

Rarity let's out a sniff, "I can't help it... it helps sooth my emotions.'' she reasoned.

Raya raised an eyebrow, "And is it working?'' she asked.

Rarity hung her head down, "No.'' she admitted.

Before any of them can utter another word, they heard voices a few table away from them, "It's no use, Sour Sweet." Sunny's voice was heard, "Why are we even still trying?" she asked.

Raya and Rarity turns around to see Sunny, Sour, Lemon and Sugarcoat at one table, "Because the deadline hasn't passed." Sour replied, "We can still come up with an original song to replace the Sapphire Shores one we've been practicing our choreography with." she explained.

Sugarcoat took a sip of her drink, "That's highly unlikely." she bluntly replied.

"Why did we tell Rarity that we already submitted our video?" Lemon complained.

"So that we can still use her concept." Sour replied, "Rarity is creative." she pointed out, "She'll come up with something else." she affirmed, "But if we don't, we have nothing." she noted, "And imagine what our classmates would say..." she said while putting her hands on her face while friends looks away in concern.

"They'll say it's our fault the spring dance had to be held in the boring old auditorium instead of on a yacht like we promised." Lemon pointed out.

"Exactly." Sour pointed out in agreement.

From their table, Rarity's eyes widen in realization, "Oh..." she uttered, "They just don't want to disappoint their classmates..." she concurred with a smile.

Raya crosses her arms, "Still... that doesn't excuse them from stealing your dance concept." she pointed out.

"True but from they're going through, I think their actions are justifiable." Rarity reasoned.

Raya scoffed with a smile, "Whatever floats your boat.'' she mused before walking towards the counter.

Back to the Shadowbolts' table, "Face it, Sour." Sunny advised, "We're doomed." she admitted.

"Ahem." a familiar voice coughed getting their attention, they turn to see Rarity standing next to their table, "Excuse me, girls." she greeted.

Her appearance caught them by surprise, "R-Rarity!" Sour stuttered, "Uh, how long have you been over there?" she asked nervously.

"Long enough to hear that you have no original song." Rarity replied.

"Like I said..." Sugarcoat spoke, "Doomed." she uttered before sipping on her drink while earning glares from her classmates.

Rarity then let's out a nervous chuckle, "Maybe you're not." she suggested while taking a sit next to Sunny, "Look, I know our teams haven't been getting along too well lately..." she pointed out, "But I think we have a solution where everybody wins." she offered with a smile.

The Shadowbolts looks at each other before smiling, "We're listening." Sour said with an eager look.

Meanwhile at the counter, Raya watches Rarity and the Shadowbolts had a conversation, "This will be interesting.'' she mused with a grin.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	3. Dance Magic Part 3

Later that day back in Canterlot High School, we see Rarity Belle and Raya Amanda led Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow Dash to the gymnasium.

"So what's the big plan you were excited about?" Applejack asked when all of them came into a sudden stop when they were greeted by the sight of the stage with a colorful dance floor in front, crystal-like props surrounding it and balloons & streamers decorating the ceiling.

The girls looks around in awe when Sunset spoke, "Aren't the Crystal Prep girls using this video idea now?" the bacon-haired girl pointed out.

"But so are we!" Rarity pointed out, "Girls, you can come out now!" she called out as Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest and Sugarcoat walks on stage with nervous looks, much to the Rainboom's surprise, "I know it's hard to believe but the Crystal Preppers here helped me to realize that competing against one another was getting us nowhere." she explained.

"And Rarity helped show us that winning was the only thing driving us." Lemon said with an ashamed look, "We didn't even care if we had to steal to accomplish it..." she sadly admitted.

"But that's not who we are." Sour spoke, "Anymore..." she corrected with a smile.

Rarity then spoke, "The Crystal Prep Academy girls have offered to help with dance moves if we'll help them with an original song." the indigo haired girl explained.

"Combining our talents is the most logical thing to do." Sugarcoat pointed out with her arms crossed.

"We'll make one epic music video together!" Sunny proclaimed with an excited look.

"So... what do you guys think?" Rarity asked with a smile of anticapation, "Are you in?" she questioned with her hands held together.

The girls looks at each other when Raya spoke, "Give it a try, girls.'' the pint-sized fashionista egged, "There's no harm in doing it.'' she stated with a grin.

The girls smiled one by one as Pinkie spoke, "Best! Music! Video! Idea ever!" the party-goer cheered.

A while later, the girls minus Raya, are seen wearing their dance outfits while getting ready for their music video. Fluttershy then approaches Sunny and handed her a piece of paper.

"We can start by teaching you the words to our song." Fluttershy advised.

Sunny looks at her in confusion, "But this is just about the Rainbooms." she pointed out while scanning the paper, "There's nothing about us in the lyrics." she added.

"Yet..." Fluttershy said while holding up a pen in her hand, "Wanna help me make some changes?" she offered.

"Anybody else care to work on some music?" Rarity asked.

"We'll get to it after I teach you some dance moves." Sour chimed in.

Rarity then placed a hand on Sour's shoulder, "Music first." she retorted.

"Dance first." Sour replied with an annoyed expression.

"Music first!" Rarity argued.

"Dance first!" Sour agued back.

"Music first!" Rarity shrieked with a glare.

"Dance first!" Sour yelled.

Sugarcoat then spoke, "The order is irrelevant." Sugarcoat chimed in bluntly with a blank look as Rarity and Sour chuckled in realization while looking away in embarrassment.

"Hey! What's the hold up?!" a voice demanded. Everyone then turns to see a group of boys consisting Eddy Skipper McGee, Duncan Nelson, Blue Note, Heath Burns, Bulk Biceps and Rex Salazar sitting on folded chairs from one side of the gymnasium, "We wanna see some dancin' and we wanna see it now!" Eddy egged as the boys let's out a cheer.

Rainbow facefaulted, "Who invited those morons here?!" she demanded while pointing a finger at the boys.

Rarity rubs the back of her head, "Well... we kinda need some muscles in bringing the set and the boys are available at the time, so we ask them a favor while telling them about our music video at the same time.'' she explained with a sheepish grin.

Raya chuckled, "But don't worry.'' she reassured, "I made sure to tell the boys not to take any videos or pictures while you're doing the music video, or I'll castrate them if they did.'' she explained with a grin.

The girls grimaced at the thought, "Gee... are ya serious?" Lemon asked in disbelief which Raya's grin grew bigger in response, "You know what? I don't wanna know." she admitted.

"Let's... let's get the music video started." Sunset advised.

"Lights!" Rarity called out.

"Camera!" Sour yelled.

"ACTION!" Rarity and Sour exclaimed at the same time.

**(Play Dance Magic by the Rainbooms & the Shadowbolts)**

_I feel it stirrin' deep down inside my soul!_

_The rhythm's taking hold..._

_And it's about to roll..._

_A million sparkles falling across the floor..._

_So, DJ, give it more..._

_It's what we're looking for..._

_Dance the night away..._

_All our friends right by our side..._

_It doesn't matter what style you bring..._

_We're about to go on that ride! (Hey!)_

_It's dance magic, once you have it..._

_Let your body move, step into the music!_

_It's dance magic, and it's electric..._

_Let your body move to the music!_

_Doesn't matter what style you got!_

_Just keep dancin' on that spot!_

_Your friends like you for who you are..._

_Dance queen, on the scene, superstar!_

_Crystal Prep, you got the moves!_

_Rainboom bringin' all the grooves!_

_Put it together and make it fit!_

_Crystal Rainbooms, dance magic..._

_Dance the night away..._

_All our friends right by our side..._

_It doesn't matter what style you bring..._

_We're about to go on that ride! (Hey!)_

_It's dance magic, once you have it..._

_Let your body move, step into the music!_

_It's dance magic, and it's electric..._

_Let your body move to the music!_

_Crystal Rainbooms got a style that's all our own..._

_Dancin' nonstop, body movin' in the zone..._

_Bring whatever style you got!_

_'Cause the party is goin' on!_

_It's dance magic, and it's electric..._

_Let your body move to the music!_

**Bzzzttt...**

A few days later, the Rainbooms, the Shadowbolts and Raya are seen at the Canterlot Mall watching the music video that they made being televised all across the mall with bright smiles of victory in their faces.

"Yee-hoo!" Applejack exclaimed in excitement, "We've got enough to make Camp Everfree look just like new!" she mentioned in glee.

"We're having the spring dance on a yacht!" Lemon cheered while sharing a high-five with Applejack.

Raya crosses her arms, "Congratulations, girls.'' she said with a smile, "I'm glad that the music video came out great while winning the contest at the same time! I'm proud of you, girls.'' she complimented.

"Thanks, Raya." Sunset said in gratitude.

Pinkie then wraps her arms around Applejack and Lemon, "Who's up for a celebratory Aunt Orange smoothie?!" the part-goer offered as everyone cheered in agreement as they all walked off together.

Meanwhile, Rarity and Sour stayed behind when the former let's out a gasp, "Ohhh-ho-ho-ho-ho!" the fashionista yelped getting the bipolar girl's attention, "I have just had the most brilliant idea!" she exclaimed, "Maybe Crystal Prep could use an award-winning band to play at their spring dance?" she suggested, "It'll be the perfect way to show off your new dance moves!" she exclaimed.

"That would be amazing!" Sour said in agreement, "Of course, then we'd have a new dilemma to deal with..." she admitted.

"Oh, no..." Rarity uttered in concern, "What?" she asked.

"Figuring out what we're all gonna wear?" Sour mused.

Rarity smiled, "Oh, I already have some ideas that I'd be willing to share." she confessed.

"Me, too." Sour replied in agreement before the two shared a laughter while catching up with the others.

After getting some smoothies from a shop, the girls walks around the mall having a conversation while letting out a hearty giggle at the same time when Flash Sentry approaches them.

"Hey, girls." Flash greeted with a smile.

"Hey there, Flash." Sunset greeted back.

"Hiya, Flashie!" Pinkie greeted brightly with a small blush on her face.

"Congratulations on winning the music video contest, girls." Flash said with a smile, "You girls all look awesome in that video!" he complimented.

For some reason, every girls with the exception of Rainbow, Fluttershy, Sugarcoat, Twilight and Raya, let's out a blush when he complimented them, "T-Thanks, Flash." Sunset replied in gratitude while rubbing the back of her neck.

Raya then crosses her arms, "So, what's up with you today, Mister Rockstar?'' she asked Flash.

"Oh! I was suppose to meet a friend here." Flash replied while looking around and notice a person from a far, "Oh! Here he comes.'' he mused while pointing a finger towards a certain direction.

The girls turns to see Marshmello merrily, jogging his way towards them, "Hey! It's Marshmello!" Pinkie pointed out in glee.

"Who's that and what's up with his headwear?'' Sunny asked in surprise.

"It's his helmet... or so we thought is his helmet." Twilight replied with a uncertain look, "Anyway, Marshmello is a famous EDM artist and a recently became a good friends of ours.'' she stated.

"Really? How come I never heard of him?'' Lemon asked.

Raya let's out chuckle, "There's an explanation for that.'' she mused.

Marshmello then caught up to them as Flash spoke, "Hey, Marshmello.'' the blue-haired guitar player greeted as the two shares a fistbump, "So, what is it that you want to talk about that you called me here?'' he asked as Marshmello did a series of hand gestures, "Oh! You wrote a new song! That's cool!" he pointed in awe as Marshmello gave him a thumbs before doing another a series of hand gestures, "Well that's nice! I'm glad that you found a good inspiration from it.'' he complimented.

Rainbow then leans towards Applejack, "I still don't get how Flash is able to understand Marshmello.'' the rainbow-haired girl whispered in admittance.

"Took the words right out from mah mouth." Applejack replied in agreement.

Marshmello then did another a series of hand gestures as Flash spoke, "Oh? You want someone to sing your new song?'' the blue-haired guitar player pointed out which earns him a nod from the smore-shaped headwear wearing man, "Who do you have in mind?'' he asked as Marshmello pointed a finger on him and then to Pinkie Pie, "Wait? You want me and Pinkie to sing it?'' he asked in surprise earning another nod from the EDM artist.

Pinkie's blush then grew larger, "M-M-M-Me and Flash? Singing a song that you wrote? Like? Together?'' she asked nervously as her friends looks at her in confusion. Why is Pinkie acting like this?

"Why chose them?" Rarity asked.

Marshmello then did another a series of hand gestures as Flash spoke, "Oh? You think the song fits better with Pinkie and I singing it.'' he pointed out earning another nod from the EDM artist, "Woah... thanks.'' he said with a smile before turning to Pinkie, "What do you think, Pinkie Pie?'' he asked.

Pinkie nodded, "Okay! Sounds like fun!" she cheered.

Marshmello then did another a series of hand gestures which made Flash blushed, "Uhh... Marsh..." he spoke putting a hand on the EDM artist's shoulder, "Let's talk things out somewhere else...'' he suggested before walking off with Marshmello, "We'll see you later in the studio, Pinkie." he said.

"Okay! See ya later!" Pinkie replied with a wave of her hand.

With that, the girls watches the boys walks away from view when Sugarcoat spoke, "Well... that was interesting and awkward at the same time.'' she pointed out bluntly.

Rainbow then turns to Pinkie, "And what's up with you? Why you suddenly felt nervous when Marshmello told Flash that he wanted him and you to sing his new song?'' she pointed out.

Pinkie rubs the back of her head, "I... I was just... surprise... that's all...'' she replied nervously.

The girls looks at her with a raised eyebrow before shrugging their shoulders, "Well... if you say so, Pinkie." Sunset said.

"So, what should we do now?'' Sunny asked.

As everyone had a conversation of what to do next, Sour remembers something before turning to Raya, "Uh... Raya, can I ask you a question?'' she asked.

The pint-sized fashionista crosses her arms, "What is it?'' she replied.

"You mentioned Indigo before..." Sour pointed out which caught everyone's attention especially her fellow Shadowbolts, "... if you don't mind... I just want to know how is she doing?'' she asked with a hopeful expression.

Raya stares at her for a minute before letting out a sigh, "All right... since you girls redeemed yourselves in my presence, I'll tell you...'' she complied, "But in one condition.'' she said.

"What is that?'' Sour asked.

"Tell us what happened between you girls and Indigo?" Raya replied.

Sour and the Shadowbolts looks at each other with concern looks before sharing a nod, "Okay...'' Sour spoke, "We'll tell you... but it's not pretty.'' she complied with a worried look.

Raya grinned, "We're listening.'' she mused.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	4. Movie Magic Part 1

It's already been a day since the Rainbooms and the Shadowbolts won the music video contest. Today, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity Belle, Applejack, Fluttershy with Spike in her arms and Pinkie Pie have been invited onto the film studio lot by a man named Canter Zoom.

**Movie Director**

**Canter Zoom**

Canter is man, probably in his forties, with a pale, light grayish gamboge skin tone, he has a slick-backed grayish malachite green with light malachite greenish gray highlights tied in a low ponytail and has moderate amaranth-colored eyes while wearing a thick-rimmed glasses. He wears a brown vest over a green long-sleeved collared shirt with an ID dangling around his neck, light-brown pants with a brown belt and gold buckle, and brown shoes.

Canter is currently showing the girls around the set of the new the film adaptation of_ Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore _as Rainbow spoke, "I can't believe we're really here!" she exclaimed in joy and excitement.

"Thank you so much for letting us come, Mister Zoom." Twilight said in gratitude.

"We promise we won't get in the way." Sunset spoke, "Again." she grumbled towards Rainbow, who let out a nervous laugh.

Canter turns to them with a smile, "As a fellow Camp Everfree alum..." he spoke, "I was more than happy to afford the girls who helped save it the chance to visit the set of our little film." he explained with his arms crossed.

Rainbow let's out a scoff while crossing her arms, "Little?" she said with a raised eyebrow, "This is Daring Do we're talking about!" she pointed out, "This movie is gonna be huge!" she exclaimed in excitement.

Then a female crew member approaches them, "Uh, there's a problem in wardrobe." she told Canter, "They can't find the costume Daring Do is supposed to wear in the nightclub scene." she explained causing him to smack himself in the face.

"If we're ever able to finish this movie, it'll be great..." Canter grumbled in frustration, "If you'll excuse me." he excused himself politely before walking off with the woman.

Then Jaune Arc, Brent Dark, Wesley Bryans and Marshmello walks towards them, "Hey girls!" the blonde immortal greeted.

The girls turns to them in surprise, "Jaune? Brent? Wesley? Marshmello?'' Twilight called out, "What are you guys doing here?'' she asked.

Jaune then spoke, "Won't you believe that one of the owners of this place was a former member of the Freedom Heroes!" he replied with a grin.

"No way!" Sunset exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh, yes way!" Wesley replied with a smile, "The guy visited Heroes Coalitions days ago and gave us passes in this studio, so we can visit this place any time we come to this world!" he explained.

"That's amazing!" Pinkie exclaimed in awe.

"So, where are the others?'' Twilight asked.

Brent twirled his left finger, "They're all over the place.'' he replied, "Looking around for anything that interests them.'' he stated, "And oh! Some of them even got dragged into some role!" he chimed while bringing out his phone, "Like the Soldier who got dragged in playing a role of a bystander.'' he said while showing the girls of a picture of the Soldier getting slapped by a woman, making the girls giggle in response.

"Looks like everyone are having fun looking around the place." Applejack mused.

"Wait a minute." Sunset spoke, "Our phones were confiscated before entering this studio!" she said, "How come you have yours?'' she asked.

"I hid my phone in my dreadlocks." Brent replied, "It's so thick no one suspects that I hid something in here." he explained.

"I had to know what kind of shampoo are you using?!" Rarity demanded.

"Anyways...'' Twilight spoke, "According to our visitor schedules..." she said while holding up a sheet of paper, "... they won't start shooting the next scene for a while..." she pointed out, "... which means we have time to-!" she tried to say but was interrupted.

"Get my picture taken with Chestnut Magnifico, the actress playing Daring Do!" Rarity interjected in excitement.

Fluttershy then spoke, "And ask her to sign my petition to bring more bird feeders to Canterlot High!" she added in eagerness as everyone looks at her in confusion, "Well, Chestnut Magnifico is an avid supporter of a foundation that helps build homes for animals in need." she explained while nuzzling her head against Spike's.

"Sounds like a nice person." Jaune spoke, "I'd like to meet her." he said.

"Oh, okay." Twilight uttered in reply, "But I was thinking that we could-" she tried to say but was interrupted again.

"Check out all the sets?" Sunset interrupted with eyes wide in excitement.

"I'd sure like to get a closer look at that volcano." Applejack admitted jabbing a thumb at a certain set.

"Read my mind, cowgirl." Wesley chimed in, sharing a high-five with Applejack.

"Actually, I thought we'd-" Twilight tried to say but is once again interrupted.

"Find the buffet!" Spike interjected.

Pinkie then taken Spike in her arms, "And the cupcake fountain!" she added in excitement as Marshmello gave a thumbs-up in agreement.

"I don't know what a cupcake fountain is..." Rainbow spoke, "... but I'm pretty sure they don't have one." she pointed out.

"Of course they do." Pinkie replied while showing them a pamphlet, "I read it in my _100 Things You Didn't Know About This Movie Studio: Insider's Tour Guide_." she explained.

"Is the number-one thing we didn't know that the guy who founded this studio was an eccentric oddball with a sweet tooth?" Applejack questioned.

Blinking in surprise, Pinkie scanned her pamphlet before smiling, "Oh! Yes!" she yelped in confirmation.

Twilight pouted before smiling, "I guess we're splitting up?" she asked as everyone nodded and let's out a voice of agreement.

And with that, the group splits into four with Fluttershy, Rarity and Jaune going to meet a certain actress, Sunset, Applejack and Wesley heading towards the set and Pinkie, Spike and Marshmello heading towards to wherever the cupcake fountain is while leaving behind Rainbow, Twilight and Brent.

Twilight then turns to Rainbow and Brent, "I don't suppose you two want to-" she tried to say but for the fourth time, she got interrupted.

"Check out the props that A. K. Yearling designed specially for the movie?" Rainbow interjected with an excited look on her face.

"You read my mind!" Twilight replied with a smile.

Brent rolled his eyes in amusement, "Dorks.'' he muttered.

* * *

Later that day outside one of the studio, we see Andres "Singko" Alvarez, Ikkaku Madarame, Yugi Mutou and Daisuke Niwa walking around with the idol taking pictures of the place.

The four then walks past-by a silver trailer with a purple door and a star on it as Fluttershy, Rarity and Jaune are standing besides the door.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother her when she's in her trailer..." Fluttershy suggested nervously.

"Yeah... we might end up only bothering her.'' Jaune stated in agreement.

"Darlings, please..." Rarity spoke with a wave of her hand, "Actresses love interacting with their fans..." she explained when suddenly the door swung open and slams right against her face, causing Fluttershy to gasp while Jaune grimaced.

"I'm so glad that I'm not the one behind that door." Jaune muttered.

On the door way is a young woman, she has a light tangelo skin tone, she has a pale, light grayish olive hair with rose streaks tied in a bun and has dark mulberry eyes. She wears a light-brown cardigan coat with gray trimmings over a dark pink & purple beaded dress, brown pumps and a chestnut necklace dangling around her neck. This is Chestnut Magnifico.

**Diva Actress**

**Chestnut Magnifico**

Rarity looks up and saw her, "Oh, Miss Magnifico!" she cried out in joy, "I-!" she tried to say but was interrupted.

"Ugh!" Chestnut growled angrily, "I don't care if I'm under contract!" she screamed into her phone, "This is a joke and I want this thing shut down!" she demanded in frustration, "Do you hear me?!" she bellowed before shutting her phone storming away, leaving behind a surprised and confused trio.

"Heh, heh..." Rarity giggled nervously, "She probably just didn't see us..." she noted.

"She sure did." Jaune replied with a blank look.

* * *

Back inside the studio, we see Sunset, Applejack and Wesley looking around the volcano set in awe.

"Look at this set!" Wesley spoke in awe, "It's a lot awesome up and close!" he exclaimed when he notice something below, "Agh! My shoelaces!" he complained before kneeling down to tie his shoelaces.

"Dagnabbit, Wes, can you at least wear something for your feet that doesn't need tying.'' Applejack stated in disbelief before looking around, "But I agree... this place is neat.'' she complimented, "Wonder how long it takes to build somethin' like this..." she mused in question.

"Several weeks, I'd bet." Sunset replied with a smile.

"They sure do go all out makin' it look like the real deal, huh?" Applejack commented while tipping her hat.

Suddenly, they all heard the sound of a crunch, Sunset looks down and picks up a candy wrapper, "Though I don't think the rainforest is known for its... Bon Mot peanut butter praline crunch bars..." she noted.

"Better pocket that." Applejack advised, "Wouldn't want it ruinin' the shot." she pointed out as Sunset did just that.

* * *

Elsewhere in the studio, we see Rainbow, Twilight and Brent looking around in a village setting with the former had look of awe in their faces.

"This setting is a work of art!" Brent complimented with a very impressed look, "They really did a remarkable job.'' he said.

Twilight nodded, "I agree." she replied in agreement.

The trio kept looking around when Rainbow saw something that made her gasp, Twilight and Brent turns their sights to the direction where the rainbow-haired girl is looking at and saw display with three golden-colored props upon it.

"Wow!" Rainbow exclaimed in awe before she and Twilight dashed towards the display, "These are the three Altoriosa Relics!" she pointed out.

"The Staff!" Twilight spoke while adjusting her glasses.

"The Sword!" Rainbow yelped.

"My ass..." Brent muttered with a blank look.

"Don't forget the Arrow of Altoriosa!" another voice chimed in, much to their surprise as the trio turns around to see a teenage girl standing behind them.

The girl has a pale, light-grayish olive skin tone, a long cerulean hair with arctic blue streaks which is tied in low pigtails and has a azure eyes. She wears a purple uniform over a blue blouse with a white flowery collar, dark-blue office skirt with purple dots, white high socks and purple slip shoes. This is Juniper Montage.

**Studio Staff Member**

**Juniper Montage**

"You're from Canterlot High, right?" Juniper asked with a smile.

"Twilight and Rainbow are." Brent clarified, "I'm just a friend who happens to tag along with them.'' he stated.

"I'm Juniper Montage." Juniper introduced herself, "Canter the director's niece." she added, "So what do you think of the props?" she asked.

"They're awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed in joy.

Juniper then walks towards them, "A.K. Yearling is very hands-on when it comes to the sets and props for the movie." she explained.

"Have you met her?" Twilight asked with an eager face.

"Just once when she came to check out the relics." Juniper replied, "I did get her to sign a copy of the latest Daring Do book, though." she mentioned while letting out a squeal in excitement.

"So, what's your business here?'' Brent asked.

"Mostly, I bring my uncle coffee and help get everything ready for shooting." Juniper replied, "I've been on the set for all the movies he's shot here," she pointed out, "Pretty much know every inch of this place like the back of my hand." she added with a giggle, "I tried to convince him to cast me as Daring Do, but... he really didn't go for that..." she bitterly grumbled, much to the trio's confusion, "Hey! Have you guys seen the set for Caballeron's secret lair?" she asked as Rainbow and Twilight shook their head with excited smiles while Brent rolled his eyes, "They usually lock the door to that set but I've got keys that open just about every door in this place." she mentioned while pulling out a ring of keys, "Come on, I'll show you." she beckoned as the trio followed her.

* * *

Elsewhere in the studio, we see Pinkie, Spike and Marshmello sitting a few feet away from the buffet table. Pinkie is sitting on a director's chair, Spike on a stool and Marshmello on a box crate with a bunch of candy wrappers scattered around them.

"Huh..." Pinkie sighed, "Three lunch buffets, six different kinds of fondue, two rooms with nothing but candy..." she listed off, "... and still no cupcake fountain!" she screamed in frustration, "Oh, well..." she muttered with a smile, "At least we found those peanut butter praline crunch bars!" she noted, "They weren't in my guidebook but they sure were delicious!" she admitted with Marshmello nodding in agreement.

"Ah..." Spike groaned in satisfaction "I'll say." he concurred while patting his belly, "You think they got any more?" he asked in excitement.

"Ahh!" they heard a yelped before looking forward to see Canter talking to Chestnut at the buffet table with the latter looking for something on the table, "One more month, Chestnut! That's all we need!" Canter pleaded in desperation, "I'm doing everything I can to keep us on schedule!" he stated, "But with all the setbacks we've had, I don't think we can do it!" he confessed, "If you could just agree to stay on for one more month!" he pleaded while clasping his hands together.

"Unacceptable!" Chestnut screamed loudly.

"But-!" Canter tried to say but was interrupted.

"Where are my imported peanut butter praline crunch bars?!" Chestnut demanded angrily.

Pinkie, Spike and Marshmello grimaced when they realized that they ate Chestnut's peanut butter praline crunch bars as Marshmello then jab a thumb from behind.

Spike nodded, "I agree with Marshy.'' he spoke, "Now would probably be a good time to resume the search for that cupcake fountain..." he whispered, earning a nod from Pinkie.

Spike then jumps onto Pinkie's arms as the trio sneaks away from the place.

* * *

Later that day, everyone had regrouped back at the volcano set as everything appeared to be ready to go.

Rainbow then turns towards Applejack, "You guys should've seen the relics..." the rainbow-haired girl whispered, "They were amazing!" she shouted in joy.

"Ugh!" Canter groaned before turning to her, "Quiet on set, please!" he advised angrily.

"One more noise, rainbow hair and we'll plaster your mouth!" Brent threatened in annoyance.

Rainbow chuckled nervously, "Sorry!" apologized, "Maybe I'll just go take one more peek at them..." she suggested before zipping off.

"And action!" Canter exclaimed through the megaphone.

As scene is being shot with the actor walking towards the volcano, the set suddenly began to shake as the volcano began to crumble into pieces making everyone gasped in shock, the actor quickly got away as the piece falls down on the floor.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Canter shouted with an exasperated tone before staring at the damaged set, "What is going on around here?" the man asked in frustration, "We just filmed on this volcano, and it was fine!" he pointed out, "This could set us back weeks!" he mentioned before slouching down.

Rainbow then came back in the set, "They're gone! They're all gone!" she cried out.

"What's gone?" Canter asked with an arched eyebrow.

Juniper then appears next to Rainbow, "The relics!" she exclaimed as everyone let's out a gasp in shock.

"Great... just great...'' Jaune muttered in annoyance.

**A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	5. Movie Magic Part 2

After Rainbow Dash and Juniper Montage revealed that the relics went missing, the aforementioned girls, Canter Zoom, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity Belle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Jaune Arc, Brent Dark, Wesley Bryans and Marshmello are seen gathered around the village setting.

"I wanted to check them out again up close, and they weren't there!" Rainbow explained in panic.

"Oh... what a disaster...'' Jaune muttered sarcastically with a blank look.

"This can't be happening!" Canter yelled in distress, ignoring Jaune's sarcasm, "What are we gonna do?!" he asked in desperation as Juniper looks at him in concern.

"Couldn't you just get the prop department to make new ones?" Sunset suggested.

"That sound simple enough but I think there's some sort of procedure in making those props." Wesley stated.

"The young man is right..." Canter affirmed in agreement, "... the missing relics were personally approved by A. K. Yearling!" he exclaimed in frustration, "We could have new ones made but we can't use them until Miss Yearling has given them her official stamp of approval!" he stated, "You think it'd be easy to reach someone who is always holed up in her office writing but Miss Yearling is a very difficult woman to track down." he finished explaining.

"I-It'll be okay, though, right?" Rainbow asked nervously.

"Chestnut's contract with us is almost up, and with Mount Vehoovius collapsing, and now this." Canter listed off, "I fear we'll have to stop production altogether!" he admitted in dissapointment.

"But-but you have to finish this movie!" Rainbow exclaimed in desperation, "Think of all the Daring Do fans who'll be so disappointed if you don't!" she pointed out.

Twilight then steps forward, "Are you sure there's nothing you can do to-?" she tried to say when they heard a crash somewhere, much to their surprise.

Canter turns to them, "Ah... I'm so sorry..." he apologized with a stressful look, "Please excuse me." he pleaded before walking off, Juniper gave them a nervous smile before following his uncle.

"Poor guy..." Brent muttered in concern.

"I really feel bad for him." Wesley added.

"So, what the fuck should we do now?'' Jaune asked.

Twilight let's out a hum, "There was trouble with one of the costumes when we first arrived..." she noted, "A set that was fine yesterday just collapsed and now, the most important props in the movie have been stolen." she listed off, "I don't think these are just coincidences." she claimed with her arms crossed.

"Me, neither." Sunset said in agreement while looking at the display case, "All the things that have gone wrong on set have put production on hold." she pointed out, "It seems to me like someone is going to a lot of trouble to make sure this movie doesn't get made." she pointed out.

"Well... while Daring Do has a lot of fans, it also had a lot of bashers." Brent pointed out, "And bashers would sometimes go overboard with their hate and would do anything to ruin stuffs that other people like.'' he stated.

"Who would want to-?" Spike tried to ask when suddenly, Fluttershy let's out a gasp.

"Oh, dear!" Fluttershy exclaimed in realization while turning to Rarity, "You don't think..." she started.

"Oh, no-no-no-no."Rarity stammered quickly in reply while waving her hands, "Certainly not!" she stated rather defiantly.

Everyone stares at them in confusion as Sunset motions her hand for them to speak, Fluttershy then spoke, "When Rarity, Jaune, and I followed Chestnut Magnifico to her trailer, we overheard her saying something about shutting down the movie..." she explained.

"Yes, but she said she wanted something shut down." Rarity pointed out quickly, "We don't know that she was talking about the movie." she claimed.

"I agree with Rarity." Jaune said in agreement, "I don't think Miss Magnifico is the type of person who'll sabotage a movie out of frustration.'' he stated.

Pinkie then zips next to them, "Maybe she's just really mad that they're always running out of her imported butter praline crunch bars." she suggested earning her a look of confusion from the others.

Sunset then pulls out the candy wrapper that she found earlier, "Bon Mot butter praline crunch bars?" she inquired.

"Those are the ones!" Pinkie confirmed with Marshmello nodding agreement.

"We, uh... may have tried a few ourselves..." Spike admitted with a sheepish look, "Heh.." he chuckled nervously.

"We found this on the Mount Vehoovius set right before it had collapsed." Sunset explained.

Twilight then spoke, "It sure seems like all signs are pointing to Chestnut Magnifico as the one causing all the problems around here..." she noted, "However as Rarity and Jaune pointed out... she might actually not be responsible of this.'' she stated.

"I don't know who's behind this or what's going on..." Rainbow chimed in, "... but the first thing we need to do is find those relics." she stated.

"I agree." Twilight concurred, "The relics were here earlier and if Chestnut is behind this. then they must still be around here somewhere." she declared.

"Chestnut Magnifico is an acclaimed actress!" Rarity exclaimed, "She'd never do something so dramatic!" she affirmed in defiance.

"An actress? Dramatic?" Sunset mused sarcastically with a smirk, "Never." she snarked.

Applejack then spoke, "Well, she might do somethin' like this if she was tryin' to get out of workin' on a movie she didn't want to do." she pointed out.

"Why don't Fluttershy, Pinkie, Spike, Marshmello, Mister Immortal and I follow Chestnut Magnifico and see if we can find anything out?" Sunset suggested before walking forward with a serious expression.

"Let's do it!" Pinkie exclaimed with a hop.

"Who are you calling 'Mister Immortal'?" Jaune demanded in annoyance.

As the group of six walks off the set, Twilight then spoke, "In the meantime, we should look for the relics." she pointed out with the remaining members of the group.

"Where do we even start?" Applejack asked while tipping her hat, "It's not like there's some mysterious, thievin', cloaked figure we can chase after and say, 'Hey, tell us where you're keepin' the relics!'" she pointed out when suddenly a dark figure is seen sneaking around the alleyway.

"You mean like that one?" Rarity asked while pointing a finger at the dark figure.

The dark figure turns to them in shock that they were spotted, "Hey!" Rainbow shouted, "Stop right there!" she demanded angrily as the dark figure took off. The rainbow-haired athlete then activate the powers from geode before running off in extreme speeds, leaving a gust of wind while messing the girls' and Brent's hair on the process.

"Gah! My do!" Brent cried out at his messy dreadlocks.

"Glad that I'm wearing a bonnet." Wesley mused. The girls and Brent looks at each other before running off, "Hey! Wait up!" he called out when he notice something below, "Agh! My shoelaces!" he complained before kneeling down to tie his shoelaces which causes everyone leave him behind.

Rainbow then began to chase the dark figure around the backstage area, the chase then continues outside where the dark figure once again eluded the rainbow-haired athlete, after a few minutes of chasing, Rainbow arrives at one part of the backstage area, looking around for the dark figure.

"I can't believe I lost that guy!" Rainbow exclaimed in disbelief as the others arrives with Rarity panting heavily, "My crystal gives me super speed but I guess being awesomely fast doesn't help when the person you're chasing knows their way around better than you do." she grumbled in annoyance.

Wesley then caught up with them, "Hey! Did you caught the thief?'' he asked.

"Sadly, no." Twilight replied.

Then Sunset, Fluttershy, Marshmello, Jaune, Pinkie and Spike arrives, "Hey, guys." the bacon-haired girl greeted with a wave, catching everyone's attention.

"Any luck findin' Chestnut?" Applejack asked.

Jaune shook his head, "She's nowhere to be found.'' he replied.

"But we did find a cupcake fountain!" Pinkie cheered while pulling out a cupcake from her hair before gobbling it while Marshmello brought out a whole tray of cupcakes.

"Then we got lost and somehow ended up here." Sunset said, "What have you guys been doing?" she asked.

"We spotted this super-suspicious cloaked figure, but the guy got away." Rainbow explained before crossing her arms in anger, "They're here somewhere..." she grumbled.

Then a man with a distressed look on his face arrives and saw them, "There you are!" he chimed in, "W-Where are your costumes?" he asked with a stuttered tone, "We've got to hurry!" he exclaimed while placing his hands on Applejack and Rainbow's shoulders, "I-I-I'm so gonna be fired if you aren't ready." he stammered, "The director wants to shoot in three minutes!" he finished before pushing them off.

"Uh, sir, I think you're..." Brent tried to say but they're long gone, "... mistaken.'' he finished.

"What's up with that?'' Wesley asked in confusion.

"Let's go and see." Jaune suggested with Marshmello nodding in agreement.

Moments later, the girls and Spike found themselves wearing different superhero costumes on a city street setting with various film crew around, much to their confusion and discomfort.

"Uh, I think there's been some kind of mistake..." Applejack voices out as Brent, Wesley, Jaune and Marshmello arrives on the set and upon seeing the girls in their attires, they began to laugh out loud like a group of hyenas.

The director then noticed something amiss, "Wait, wait..." he said while taking the binocular around his neck and using it to look at the girls on the set, "Who are these girls?" he asked the same man next to him.

"They're the Power Ponies!" the man replied with an anxious grin, causing the director to groan angrily while pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm fired, aren't I?" he guessed in realization while slouching down.

"So, fired." his employer replied bluntly.

Stan Lee, whom is working as a cameraman, let's out a chuckle, "Well... if you ask me... I'll have those girls take the role.'' he mused.

The girls looks at each other in confusion when Applejack took notice of the cloaked figure lurking in the alleyway, "Hey!" she cried out while pointing towards the dark figure, "There she is!" she pointed out.

Everyone began to ran towards the dark figure as Rainbow and Pinkie tried to squeeze their way into the alley but got stuck on the process, much to former's discomfort while Pinkie smiled sheepishly.

And with that the chase is on!

"Should we help them?'' Jaune asked.

"Nah... I had enough running for the day." Brent replied.

In a noir-like city street setting, we see Houtarou Oreki, Rima Mashiro and Miyako Gotokuji looking around when the dark figure and the girls ran past them, much to the trio's confusion.

Then in a royal throne room setting, we see Maki Nishikino, Hanayo Koizumi and Rin Hoshizora checking the throne when the dark figure and the girls ran past them which baffles the three girls.

Then in a colorful city streets settings, we see Hisui Hearts, the Ultimate Impostor and Stahl posing on two cars displayed on the set when the dark figure and the girls ran past them with Pinkie then sliding on one car's hood, causing the alarms to make noise, Pinkie flinched and ran off while Hisui brought out a remote and turns the alarm off.

Then at a spaceship settings, we see Sting Eucliffe and Alain sitting on a pair of crates while checking some flyers when the dark figure and the girls ran past them, Rainbow looks fine while the others were getting tired from running.

"What's up with them?'' Sting asked.

"I don't know and I have no plan of knowing." Alain replied.

They then all went through the doors to another stage while breathing heavily and panting as they had finally stopped with Pinkie leaning against Rarity.

Applejack looks around, "Uh, what's this place supposed to be?" the cowgirl asked as everyone found themselves in a city setting with buildings coated by brown substances.

"And where did she go?" Rainbow demanded.

"She must be around here somewhere." Twilight pointed out while Pinkie looks around in excitement, "Wherever here is..." she added.

Pinkie lets out a gasp before turning around with a hop, "Are you kidding?!" she exclaimed, "This is the set of Stormy with a Side of Pudding!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Stormy with a side of what, now?" Applejack asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"Uh-ugh, it's only my all-time favorite movie!" Pinkie grunted in reply as everyone stares at her in confusion with Rarity smacking a hand on her face, "I've tried to get you all to watch it, like, a kazillion-billion times!" she screamed in frustration when she realizing something, "I've heard they use real pudding!" she noted in excitement before zipping over to the wall and fingering a smudge to taste it, "Oh, they do!" she said happily while licking her lips.

"Ugh!" Rainbow groaned, "We're running out of time!" she exclaimed, "We're supposed to be hunting down the missing relics and catching the bad guy and not eating pudding!" she complained.

Unbeknownst to them, the dark figure is seen behind one set, "We're trying." Twilight reassured as the dark figure holds up a net with a grin, "Maybe we should make our way back to the Daring Do set." she suggested, "There might have been some clues we missed." she pointed out.

Then Brent, Wesley, Jaune and Marshmello arrives at the set, "Hey girls!" Brent called out, getting their attentions, "You managed to catch whoever that was?'' he asked.

Sunset shook her head, "Sadly, no.'' she replied.

"Men... how fast is that guy is?'' Wesley wondered out loud.

Suddenly, the dark figure threw the net over and caught everyone except for Rainbow, as everyone let's out a yelp while trying to get the net off them, the rainbow-haired athlete took notice of the dark figure at the doorway before running off.

"Don't worry!" Rainbow reassured while activating her powers by grasping her geodes, "I've got this!" she declared while still zooming away, knocking over a bucket of pudding, leaving a trail on the process.

"Sure, Rainbow..." Jaune muttered with a blank look, "... we'll leave things to you.'' he grumbled in annoyance.

Meanwhile Rainbow arrives in another part of the studio, "I saw you come in here..." she grumbled while walking around carefully, "Where are you?" she asked before spotting the dark figure rushes-by and entering a room. Rainbow then enters the room and was greeted by the sight of numerous props, she carefully looks around and got startled when she spotted a fake monster in the corner, causing her to yelp in surprise before she sighed in relief. She then took notice of an open locker in the back and noticed a red and orange dress that was hanging inside of it, "Hey!" she yelped before grabbing the dress, "This is just like the outfit Daring Do wears in the nightclub scene." she pointed out, "But what's it doing here?'' she asked herself.

Unbeknownst to her, the dark figure sneakingly ran towards and slowly closes it, letting a creak on the process which caught Rainbow's attention, the rainbow-haired athlete turns around to see the dark figure closing the door shut.

Rainbow quickly ran forward, "Hey!" she called out before grabbing the handle and tried to get the door open but to no avail, "Er, ergh!" she grunted while struggling to open the door, "Hello? Anybody out there?" she called out while shaking the doors once more. She let's out a sigh before sitting down on a box while crossing her arms. Then an idea came to mind, "No problem!" she quipped, "We'll just call our friends and let them know...'' she was saying looking over her attire when she realized something, "Oh...'' she let's out a groan while smacking a hand on her face, "Except we can't because security took all our phones and tablets when we got here..." she grumbled in disbelief. She then grabs the handles and began to shake it once more, "Help! I'm trapped in here!" she called out while banging the door.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	6. Movie Magic Part 3

And while Rainbow Dash is trapped in the props closet, we head back to the pudding-coated city setting where Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity Belle, Applejack, Spike, Brent Dark, Jaune Arc, Wesley Bryans and Marshmello are still trying to get the net off them.

"Get your foot off my face, Arc!" Wesley demanded.

"Then get your face off my foot, Wes!" Jaune retorted.

"Hold on, everyone, I'll get us outta here!" Brent declared before pulling out a handkerchief from his sleeve and one flick, the cloth suddenly turns sharp as Brent quickly uses it to cut the net, setting them all free.

Sunset stood up with a sigh, "Good work, Brent.'' she complimented, "Nice way to use your powers.'' she stated.

Brent smirked, "It's my Epithet after all.'' he replied while flicking the sharpen cloth back to normal, "Sharpening.'' he mused.

**Brendan "Brent Dark" Williamson**

**Sharpening**

**Sharpens Any Kinds of Objects! **

**Stamina: Lv. 5**  
**Proficiency: Lv. 5 **  
**Creativity: Lv. 5**

Applejack then stood up, "We have to find Rainbow." she stated while looking around.

"I don't see how..." Rarity spoke, "She moves so fast, she could be anywhere on the lot by now." she pointed out, "Why she felt it necessary to wear the geode that gives her super-speed to a movie set, I'll never know..." she grumbled while Pinkie, Spike and Marshmello are checking out the spilled bucket of pudding.

"I wish I'd brought mine." Sunset admitted, "One touch and I'd be able to see Chestnut's memories and get to the bottom of this whole thing." she noted.

"I know how to find Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie exclaimed getting everyone's attention, "Follow the pudding!" she declared while holding a wad of it upon her finger which she immediately ate as everyone looks at her in confusion. Pinkie pointed her finger to a trail of pudding tracks, "See?" she pointed out while Spike sniffs on it.

"Follow me!" Spike beckoned before running off to the door with Marshmello behind him.

"You're a genius, Pinkie Pie!" Twilight complimented.

"I know!" Pinkie sheepishly replied in agreement.

"C'mon! This way!" Sunset beckoned.

"Let's hunt them down!" Brent exclaimed.

And with that, Sunset, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Brent and Wesley ran out of the room while Pinkie, Twilight and Jaune stayed behind for a bit as the party girl grabs the bucket of pudding and stuffed it into her hair, freaking out Twilight and Jaune on the process.

Pinkie shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, for the road!" she admitted as the trio followed the others.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the props closet, Rainbow continues to bang on the door, "Help! Anyone!" she called out. She then tried to push the door when suddenly, the door opens outward, causing her to stumble forward and fortunately, she landed on someone's chest, breaking her fall.

"Oi? You okay?'' a voice asked.

Still clinging on her savior's chest, she looks up and saw Marcus "The Kane" McGee looking down at her. Marcus is currently wearing a black hooded long-coat over a white over-sized shirt, black skinny jeans and brown rubber shoes. He has his hands up and on his left hand seems to be a bobby pin.

Upon seeing Marcus' handsome features, Rainbow can't helped but blushed, "I-I'm fine...'' she uttered in reply.

"What the heck are you doing in there anyway?'' Marcus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before Rainbow can utter a reply, the others arrived, "Rainbow?!" Applejack called out.

"Guys!" Rainbow exclaimed in joy.

Brent then took notice of the guy next to her, "Marcus?'' he called out in surprise.

"Sup.'' Marcus greeted with a blank look, "Welp! I better get going.'' he said while looking at Rainbow, "Try not letting yourself getting trapped in a closet next time around.'' he advised before walking off.

Everyone watches him go when Rainbow spoke, "W-Who is that?'' she asked with red tints on her cheeks.

Wesley then spoke, "That's Marcus "The Kane" McGee, Eddy's adopted brother and leader of the New Age Avengers." he replied, "Seriously, Rainbow Dash? He's like one of the most popular guys in Vanguard Academy!" he pointed out, "How come you never know of him?'' he questioned in disbelief.

Rainbow rubs the back of her head, "Hehe... never really bothered to know those stuffs...'' she admitted nervously.

"By the way... what just happened?'' Jaune asked.

Rainbow then explained that the dark figure got away while locking her in the props closet before Marcus got her out, she then shows them the missing costume that she found from the closet.

"I say we head back to the scene of the crime." Applejack suggested, "Maybe there's somethin' there that could lead us to the relics." she said while petting Spike's head.

"Or... we could let the culprit lead us to them!" Twilight proposed with a smile.

"How?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow, "I just told you we didn't see who locked us in there." she pointed out.

"I've got a pretty good idea that she's the thief." Twilight claimed with a smile.

"She?'' Brent repeated when his eyes widen in realization, "Oh! 'Her'!" he exclaimed.

"Who's 'her'?" Wesley asked in confusion.

"You'll find out soon." Brent replied, "So, what should we do, Twilight?'' he asked.

Twilight nodded, "I had a plan.'' she said, "But we're gonna need Canter Zoom's help to catch her." she mentioned, looking over at the former pony.

* * *

Later that day, the gang are seen gathered around the village setting alongside Canter Zoom, Chestnut Magnifico and Juniper Montage.

"You found this in a supply closet?" Canter asked while holding up the dress.

"We didn't find the relics." Twilight admitted, "But we don't think the thief has had a chance to take them off the lot yet." she reassured, "We wanted your permission to search the Tricorners Village set from top to bottom." she explained while Pinkie and Marshmello are seen searching the place with magnifying glasses in hands, "Maybe we'll find a clue that would lead us to where they're hidden." she suggested.

"Of course." Canter replied in agreement while handing the dress to Juniper, "Chestnut, I need you to get into hair and makeup..." he advised while holding up a clipboard, "As soon as we get the relics, we're gonna start shooting again!" he declared pumping his fist.

Chestnut scoffed, "We'll see." she uttered before walking off.

Juniper looks around with a grim expression when her uncle spoke, "Juniper, can you do a smoothie run?" Canter advised getting her attention, "I'm sure all this sleuthing is gonna make everyone thirsty." he noted.

Juniper saluted, "Absolutely!" she complied before running off.

* * *

A minute later, we see the dark figure running somewhere backstage and approaches a crate, opening it and pulling out the relics when the hood came off, revealing the figure to be none other than Juniper.

"I told you all it wasn't Chestnut!" a voice spoke, much to her shock while dropping the relics on the process.

Juniper turns around to see Jaune, Rarity and Applejack looking at her with smug expressions, then Sunset and Wesley arrives with disapproving looks. In panic, Juniper picks up the relics, "Look!" she said coyly, "I found the missing relics!" she claimed.

"Because you're the one who stole them!" Sunset pointed out.

Canter then arrives with Twilight and Brent, "She... she wouldn't..." the director chimed in.

"She would..." Twilight spoke, "And she did." she confirmed, "What she didn't expect was for Rainbow Dash to come to the Tricorners set before she was able to sneak them off to a safer hiding place. So she was forced to hide them in the first place she could find but she knew she couldn't leave them there, so the first chance she got, she tried to sneak them away. Unfortunately for her, we spotted her! But Juniper knows 'every inch of this place like the back of her hand' and was able to trap us and lose Rainbow. For a while but when Rainbow managed to figure out where she'd run off to, she locked her in a closet with a set of keys that gives her access to 'just about every door in this place' ...which gave her the time she needed to hide the relics here." she explained.

Rainbow scoffed, "When did you figure out it was her?" she asked.

"I started to piece things together when you locked in that supply closet and remembering Juniper having the keys." Twilight replied, "But I knew Juniper would never admit she was the one who had taken the relics." she said with her arms crossed.

"Unless, of course, she was caught in the act of trying to move them again!" Sunset pointed out with a smug grin.

"Which is why I told you to send her on that smoothie run." Twilight said towards Canter, "So she'd think she had the opportunity to get the relics off the lot where we'd never find them." she explained.

"So... instead of searching the Tricorners set, you all were secretly following me here..." Juniper deducted in realization.

"Awesome deduction, Twilight." Brent complimented, "Ever thought of becoming a detective?'' he asked with a grin.

Twilight tips her glasses, "Thank you but I'm more of a scientist.'' she replied while grinning back.

Canter then got into Juniper, "Why would you do this?" he asked, evidently shock from the revelation.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry." Juniper quickly apologized, "I just can't stand Chestnut!" she admitted angrily, much to Canter's surprise, "She's always eating all the peanut butter praline crunch bars, which are the only candy bars I like!" she exclaimed in frustration as Pinkie and Marshmello secretly ate the said crunch bars.

"That's the most childish reasoning that I've ever heard.'' Jaune commented with a blank look.

Canter pinches the bridge of his nose, "He is right." he said agreeing with the immortal, "That's hardly a reason to go—" he tried to say but was interrupted when Juniper got onto his face.

"And I was mad at you for casting her as Daring Do!" Juniper exclaimed, "I mean, I have told you over and over again how badly I wanted to play Daring Do, and you just ignored me!" she explained in anger.

"Another childish reasoning." Jaune chimed in.

"But, Juniper, you're too young!" Canter pointed out, "You don't have any experience!" he added.

"I know!" Juniper admitted, "But I thought if enough things went wrong, Chestnut would maybe back out of the movie and then... you would give me a chance..." she confessed with her hands held together.

"Not only did you jeopardize the production, endanger the safety of the actors and the film crew..." Canter listed off, "... but you also lied to me and took advantage of my trust!" he exclaimed in disbelief that his niece would do something like this.

"I know..." Juniper replied while rubbing her arm, "A-And I'm sorry..." she stuttered in apology, "I never meant to hurt anyone and I was going to return all the props, just as soon as Chestnut quit." she stated, "I hope you can forgive me." she begged with her head down.

Canter sighed, "You're my niece, Juniper, so of course, I can forgive you." he replied while placing a hand on her shoulder, making her smile a bit, "But I'm sorry to say you're no longer welcome on the set!" he admonished while pulling her aside, "And it'll be a long time before I consider allowing you back here!" he exclaimed angrily while snapping her fingers as a bulky security guard came over, "Keys!" he demanded as Juniper reluctantly gave back the keys to him.

As the guard escorts Juniper towards the exit, the girl spared one last glare towards the girls and the guys, shocking the girls on the process while the guys remained calm but had one thought in mind.

This isn't the last time the Rainbooms will be dealing with Juniper.

As Juniper left the place, Chestnut arrives, "Canter, there you are!" she called out with laugh, "So sorry I'm not in makeup, but I've just gotten a call from my agent." she mentioned, "I no longer have to work on that ridiculous documentary about nests next month, I swear, when they approached me, I thought they wanted to do a documentary about my organization for homeless animals and not on various nests around the world!" she noted with a roll of her eyes, "Completely misleading!" she clarified, "But no matter!" she reassured walking towards the director, "That's all behind us!" she stated while wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"Does this mean...?" Canter spoke

"No more scheduling conflict!" Chestnut cheered while poking his nose, "I can extend my contract and continue filming Daring Do." she assured which made him smile. She then noticed the props on Wesley's arms, "Hey, are those the missing relics?" she asked.

"Yes!" Canter confirmed, "And I don't think we'll have to worry about them disappearing again and it's all thanks to our visitors from Canterlot High and their friends." he said in gratitude, "First you save Camp Everfree, now the Daring Do movie..." he listed off, "Y'all are certainly on a roll." he admitted.

"Heh, heh..." Rainbow chuckled, "Uh, speaking of roles..." she mused, "Don't suppose you've got any extra parts my friends and I could play?" she asked as everyone gathers around her with eager faces, "You know, heh, as a reward for saving the day?" she mentioned.

Canter then observes them by using his hands to frame them before smiling, "I think we could figure something out." he replied as everyone had an excited look on their faces.

**Bzzzttt...**

Later on the set of the village, Chestnut, now in her Daring Do characters, is seen running around with one prop clinging on her waist.

Along the way, she ran passed by the girls and boys acting as extras in the movie, wearing attires appropriate for the settings including Marshmello whom is wearing a turban.

After passing by Pinkie, Spike, Twilight and Brent, she came across Fluttershy when another actor appears on set, causing Fluttershy and the extras to run, "You will give me the Sword of Altoriosa!" he declared with a staff in hand which then glows a bright red as her own ancient relic glows as well.

"I don't think so, Stalwart!" Chestnut retorted.

"Have it your way!" the man exclaimed, "Hostium prihobore..." he chanted causing a swirl of energy to appear above the orb on his staff, "Give up, Daring Do!" he demanded, "The Sword shall be mine!" he bellowed while letting out an evil laughter as her relic flew towards him, much to her chagrin.

Chesnut then heard a whistle, she turns to see Rainbow tossing a curled up whip which she caught and with the sound of a snap, she threw it out and struck the staff right out of the hands of her foe which made the items fall to the ground.

"This is so awesome!" Rainbow's voice exclaimed in the midst of the scene as the actor slouches down in annoyance.

"Cut!" Canter yelled from his chair as the crew had a look of frustration on their faces, "Again?!" he cried out as Rainbow had an excited look on her face.

Rainbow then noticed her friends looking at her disapprovingly with Brent even holding a plaster in hand, "Uh, sorry..." she apologized with a sheepish look.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	7. Mirror Magic Part 1

The Canterlot Mall is currently bustling of people doing various things such chatting with friends, shopping with friends, window shopping with friends, walking around with friends and for the staffs of the Canterlot Mall, working with friends.

However, one worker isn't having the best time of her life.

Juniper Montage, now wearing an usher uniform, is seen walking around with an annoyed expression and further infuriating her, she would often come across several television screens showing the music video of the Rainbooms and the Shadowbolts dancing.

"Those girls!" Juniper yelled in anger, "Ugh! Ahh!" she screamed in annoyance, "First, they get me kicked off the Daring Do set... now..." she growled while walking backward before bumping onto a poster stand of the Daring Do movie with the Rainbooms alongside Jaune Arc, Wesley Bryans, Brent Dark and Marshmello featured on the lower part of the poster "Ooh!" she scoffed while grabbing her head, "They're everywhere!" she shouted as everyone looks at her with weird looks, "I bet they'll be at the premiere tonight, I bet I'll be the lucky one ushering them to their seats..." she said in frustration, "Ugh!" she groaned before slapping the poster stand several times, grabbing and shaking it, and then dropping it on the floor.

Suddenly, she heard a buzzing noise, _"Juniper, where are you?"_ a male voice spoke as Juniper pulls out a walkie-talkie with an annoyed look, _"We need you back at the popcorn popper stat!" _he advised.

"Kerrr!" Juniper made a sound between her gritted teeth, "What was that... boss?" she asked sarcastically, "Can't hear you!" she said with an annoyed look, "Losing you!" she said before walking off towards a sunglasses kiosk, "If those girls hadn't shown up, I would have played Daring Do!" she said, "Tonight would have been about me, I would have been a star!" she exclaimed while putting on a red framed, star-shaped shades over her eyes. The male clerk looks up and gave her a disapproving shake of his head as Juniper grabs a hand mirror and took a good look at herself, "You're right." she said in agreement taking the shades off, "They are a bit much." she admitted before setting it back down. As Juniper checking on another pair of glasses, she didn't notice two sparkling white lights coming down from the complex's glass dome which then merges with the hand mirror on the counter with it gaining a crystal-like appearance and the other light on her but the girl didn't noticed. Juniper then picks up the mirror and quickly looks at her reflection when suddenly the mirror showed a different reflection of her, "WAH!" she shrieked in surprise while dropping the mirror onto the floor, she looks around before speaking, "What was that?" she asked in shock before poking the mirror with her finger as it's let's out a shock of magic, "AH!" she screamed once again in shock. She looks around once more before picking up the mirror, looking at it again and the mirror shows a beautiful reflection of her giving her a kiss as she gasped in amazement, "Incredible!" she exclaimed before tossing some bills on the counter, "Keep the change..." she said before walking off while looking at her reflection, "Something tells me this thing's worth it..." she mused.

The clerk watches Juniper walks away when Kenny Rogers approaches him, "Did that girl just bought a hand mirror... in this kiosk that sells sunglasses?'' he asked in disbelief with the clerk sharing the same sentiment.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the food court somewhere in the mall, we see Sunset Shimmer sitting at one table writing on her journals.

_"Dear Princess Twilight, all my friends are really excited, and I should be, too, except… I can't seem to keep my mind on anything other than our new powers and the rogue magic that's loose in this world and how scary but exhilarating it all is! How does it work? How can we be prepared for it? When will it show up again? Well, you see the problem with the weight of all Equestria on your shoulders sometimes, you must have some advice on how to—" _Sunset spoke through her thoughts while writing on her journal, expressing various faces while at it when she noticed something, "Oh, no!" she yelled before letting out a sigh, "Shoot." she uttered in frustration.

Pinkie Pie then arrives with a tray of hamburgers in hand, "What's the matter, Sunset Shimmer?" she asked while sitting next to the bacon-haired girl.

"Oh, I just ran out of pages in my journal." Sunset replied anxiously, "That's all." she claimed with a sad look.

Then Rainbow Dash walks past behind her, "Chillax, SunShim..." she advised with a wink before sitting on a table with Twilight Sparkle while Fluttershy sat on one table alongside Applejack and Rarity Belle.

Eddy Skipper McGee, Duncan Nelson, Rex Salazar and Jake Long are also there eating lunch at another table.

"Um, who's 'SunShim'?" Fluttershy asked.

"That's Sunset Shimmer's new movie star name." Rainbow replied while taking a sip of her drink, "I just made it up!" she said with a grin as Twilight rolls her eyes,

"For sweet apples' sake, we only have bit parts in this flick." Applejack explained, "We're not movie stars." she pointed out with a shake of her head.

"Yet, darling." Rarity corrected, "Yet." she repeated with a smile of excitement.

Rex then spoke, "Congratulations on getting a part on the movie.'' he complimented, "You only got minor roles but it's still a big accomplishment if you ask me.'' he stated with a smile.

"Why thank you, darling." Rarity replied in gratitude.

"I just still can't believe that Jaune, Brent, Wesley and Marshmello, of all people, also got a minor roles in that movie?!" Eddy exclaimed in disbelief.

Applejack took a sip of her drink, "They were with us at that time, sugarcube, so it kinda happened." she replied.

"Where are those guys anyway?'' Rainbow asked.

"Celebrating their new found fame somewhere." Jake replied with a blank look.

"Seriously?!" Rainbow exclaimed in disbelief.

Twilight then turns to Sunset, "There's more bothering you than just journal pages, isn't there, Sunset?" she pointed out in concern.

"Um... Heh..." Sunset uttered nervously.

Pinkie then suddenly leans up against Sunset, "C'mon!" she chimed in, "Share your troubles," she advised, "It might help soothe your stressed nerves." she pointed out while rubbing Sunset's cheeks before letting it go.

"Uh, I don't wanna take any of the fun out of our big night..." Sunset tried to reason.

Suddenly, Pinkie got onto Sunset's face, "I said spill it, SunShim!" she demanded much to Sunset and everyone's surprise.

"You better do what she says, bacon hair... or she'll murder you.'' Duncan advised while Eddy is seen cowering under the table.

Sunset gently pushes Pinkie away with her left hand, "She's not that type of person, Duncan." she scolded.

"Wanna bet?'' Duncan challenged with a grin.

Sunset rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay...'' she reassured Pinkie who sat back down, "It's just that things have been calm around here, magic-wise.'' she stated.

"And that's bad how, precisely?" Rarity asked.

"It's not." Sunset replied, "It's just that instead of enjoying the fact that things are calm, I'm constantly thinking about things going wrong, even when they aren't." she explained.

"Ooh, like... like what things?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

Sunset shook her head, "I don't know..." she admitted, "I shouldn't even be thinking about any of this stuff right now..." she said, "And neither should any of you." she advised with a cracked smile.

Eddy then spoke, "Ah, lighten-up, bacon hair!" he reassured, "It's only natural for you to feel that way... I mean look at us! We're heroes and we still had time to enjoy while being ready at the same time, in case of an emergency.'' he explained with a proud grin.

"I'm pretty sure that we weren't ready when got called to do another mission... five hours after we finished the last one." Jake pointed out with a blank look.

Eddy shrugged his shoulders, "My point still stands." he said.

"Thanks Eddy but the situation here is different from what you think." Sunset replied when suddenly her journal began to glow a bright pink, surprising her.

Pinkie then grabs the book, "Look! Twilight's writing you back!" she exclaimed, "Hey, everybody!" she called out while holding the book up high in her hands, "Sunset's getting an Equestritext!" she announced while standing up.

Sunset stood up, "Pinkie! Give that back!" she demanded while reaching out for the book.

When suddenly an extreme blue & yellow blur went past them, much to everyone's surprise especially Pinkie who accidentally threw the book in the air but Sunset managed to catch before giving the party girl a look whom responded by giving her a sheepish grin.

Eddy turns on his seat, "Hey, Flash! Watch where you running?!" he demanded.

The blue & yellow blur stops on it's track before revealing it to be Flash Sentry, "Sorry guys!" he apologized, "Muffins and I are busy with deliveries and we got no time to waste! See ya later!" he explained before charging himself with powerful energy particles and then zooming away in a blast.

Applejack then spoke, "Huh? Is it me or Flash is getting a lot better with his _Gift_?'' she pointed out.

"Yeah... Flash has gotten a lot faster... way more faster than Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy commented.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? I see that as a challenge." she declared with a grin.

Everyone rolled their eyes as Sunset checks her journal, "So, what's it say?'' Applejack asked.

Sunset then sported a shock expression, "Princess Twilight wants me to come to... Equestria..." she announce which made the boys gasped.

"And how is that bad?'' Eddy mused with a grin as the boys let's out an evil laughter while the girls looks at them in disapproval.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the movie theater, Juniper has become obsessed with her new mirror, basking in the fame and attention that her reflected self is receiving. When her boss tells her to clean up a mess of popcorn, Juniper absentmindedly wishes the popcorn to clean itself up. The mirror magically vacuums all the popcorn off the floor, much to Juniper's surprise.

* * *

Later that day at the CHS, we see Sunset making her way towards the school's statue podium where the portal to Equestria is while sporting a nervous look on her face.

Upon reaching the school statue, Sunset took notice of Marcus "The Kane" McGee sitting on top of it, much to her surprise, "Marcus? What are you doing?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm working." Marcus replied without looking back at her. Sunset raised an eyebrow but ultimately decided to leave him alone, she let out a sigh before entering the portal to the other world. Marcus then pulls out a small device, "All right... that _Blessed_ could be around here somewhere...'' he muttered with narrowed eyes.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in the world of Equestria, we go inside a library in a castle located in Ponyville. Inside the library, we see a mirror with various contraptions attached to it when suddenly, the mirror began to glow as a reddish-pink energy began to swirl around before Sunset, in her pony form, flew out from it whilst screaming and landed into a pile of books.

"Oof!" Sunset grunted in pain with her eyes spinning, she shook her head before taking notice of a blurry figure before her, "Princess Twilight?" she uttered in daze, "Is that you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her vision then clears and realized that the figure in front of her is not the person she's talking about, "Nope!" a female pony spoke, "Starlight Glimmer." she introduced herself.

**Twilight Sparkle's Student **

**Starlight Glimmer**

Starlight has a pale, light grayish heliotrope mane, a curly moderate purple mane with lighter purple and pale light, grayish aquamarine highlights, and has moderate persian blue eyes. Her cutie mark is of a purple and white star with two blue glimmering streams.

"Uh, heh, heh..." Sunset let's out a nervous laugh, "Oops..." she uttered sheepishly before standing up on two hooves, "Whoa... Whoa!" she yelped stumbling forward before coming to a stop soon, "Phew..." she breathed out in relief while Starlights looks at her in bewilderment, Sunset turns and noticed the look she's getting before realization hits her, "Whoa..." she said before going down onto all fours, "That feels a little weird after all this time." she admitted in embarrassment while rubbing her front right hoof on the floor, "Starlight Glimmer...'' she uttered the name of the mare in front of her, "You're Twilight's student, right?" she pointed out while trotting towards her.

"Uh-huh..." Starlight confirmed as her horn glows, "She wanted me to give you this." she said while levitating a book with a sun-like symbol on the cover.

The book then floated towards Sunset as she tried to reach it out with her hoof only for it to fall on the floor. The two looks at each other as Sunset let's out a grin, she then tried to pick up several times with her hoof but to no avail which frustrates her, Starlight then pointed a hoof on her own, getting Sunset the idea before using her magic to levitate the book all over her, much to the bacon-haired pony's amusement.

"She wanted to give that to you herself but then she and her friends were called away to solve a friendship problem." she explained with a sad expression, "That happens a lot around here." she noted.

Sunset turns to her, "That must be stressful, huh?" she pointed out, "Never knowing when you might be called on to save the day..." she said while swinging her front left hoof, "Dropping everything at a moment's notice..." she added, "How does she do it?" she asked.

"Sorry." Starlight apologized, "She just told me to give you the journal." she explained.

"Heh-heh..." Sunset chuckled nervously, "So, are you sure she won't be back anytime soon?" she asked.

"Pretty sure." Starlight affirmed.

"O-Okay... I guess we'll be going now..." Sunset said before standing up on two hooves, stumbling once more before going back down to all fours, she gave Starlight a smile before walking forward.

Starlight then spoke, "What's it like back there?" she asked with a curious look.

"It's pretty different..." Sunset replied, "And not so different at the same time." she added with asmiling, "It's kinda hard to explain." she admitted.

"Heh..." Starlight chuckled while rubbing her own hoof against the floor, "Guess you kinda have to go there to really get it, huh?" she asked nervously, "I, uh, don't suppose..." she suggesting while glancing at the side.

"You really think Princess Twilight would be okay with that?" Sunset asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know for sure that she wouldn't be okay with it." Starlight replied with a smug look.

"That's not a particularly compelling argument." Sunset pointed out.

Starlight then trotted towards her, "She wants me to learn as much as I can about friendship and I'm not learning a whole lot just hanging out here in her castle." she stated in frustration while glancing around the library.

Sunset then thought about it, "Well, I haven't ever seen you in that world..." she stated while rubbing her chin, "So chances are you aren't gonna run into yourself..." she pointed out.

"... is something you don't hear every day..." Starlight commented.

"So, just lay low." Sunset advised, "Don't draw too much attention to your—" she tried to say but was interrupted.

"Pssh!" Starlight scoffed, "You'll barely even notice I'm there!" she mused.

"Introducing you to our friends could be a nice distraction." Sunset mentioned.

Starlight then zips next to her, "But you'll also totally notice I'm there!" she noted, "... and it will keep your mind off of other things that might be bothering you!" she said with sparkling eyes, "So? What do you think?" she asked "Can I go back with you?!" she begged while hopping up and down with glee.

Sunset thought about with a grin while staring at the portal behind her.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	8. Mirror Magic Part 2

Back in CHS, we see the mirror portal glowing as Sunset Shimmer and another person came out from it, and that person is none other than the human form of Starlight Glimmer. Starlight now has a long, curly hair. She wears a blue-green t-shirt with purple trimmings underneath a black vest, gray ripped jeans, black kicks with purple straps and a star-spangled purple beanie.

"Ugh..." Starlight let's out a groan as she opens her eyes and noticed that her hooves were replaced by hands, "What happened?" she asked.

Sunset then appears on her vision, "It's all pretty weird at first, but try to roll with it..." Sunset advised as she helped Starlight up, only for her legs to wobble and nearly fell down if it weren't for Sunset. Then several students such as Tennis Match walks past them, "Hi..." the bacon-haired girl greeted nervously.

Starlight looks at her hands while wiggling her fingers, "Are these-?" she was about to ask in panic when Sunset spoke.

"Hands." Sunset interjected with a soft whisper.

Starlight then looks down on her feet, "And what happened to the rest of my hoo-?" she was about to ask when Sunset interjected again.

"Feet! Those are feet." Sunset answered quickly as more students passes by, "Remember the whole thing where I said you need to lay low?" she reminded, "Now would be a good time to play it cool." she advised with her arms crossed.

"Oh. Right..." Starlight chuckled in realization, "Play it cool..." she mused while waving her arms out to the sides, "Heh-heh..." she chuckled while flipping her hair and stretching one leg out and all of sudden, she went down onto all four of her limbs before trotting forward, getting everyone's attention much to their bewilderment as Sunset immediately jogs towards her, taking her hands and getting her up as students such as Sandalwood and Cherry Crash walks past them with weird looks. Starlight then spoke, "You did say I'd make a good distraction." she pointed out with a sheepish grin as Sunset rubs the back of her neck with a smile.

**Bzzzttt...**

Back in the mall, we see Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity Belle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Eddy Skipper McGee, Duncan Nelson, Jake Long and Rex Salazar making their way towards the movie theater.

"Woah... I think that is going to be one of the coolest movie ever." Rex commented.

Eddy slicks his hair backwards, "Since I'm the most mature looking...'' he boasted, "I'll go in first!" he declared, "Jake here can act as my wife!" he suggested while pointing a finger at the young dragon.

Jake sticks his tongue out in disgust, "Eew...'' he said before pointing a finger at Duncan, "Duncan is taller... I think he should." he pointed out.

"Never happening." Duncan declared.

Applejack then turns to them, "Ye boys are not going to watch any r-rated movies!" she admonished.

"Seriously? What's so good about those shameless and uncouth movies?'' Rarity asked indecorously.

"You guys should watch the Daring Do movie with us instead!" Pinkie suggested with a cheerful glee.

"We've read the books and we prefer the books." Rex replied with the boys nodding in agreement.

Twilight tips her glasses, "Come on guys, I prefer the books, too." she said, "But sometimes... I appreciate movies based of my favorite books.'' she stated with a smile.

"After Hollywood butchered my favorite books with it's mediocre movie adaptions? I don't think so.' Rex replied in defiance.

Rainbow scoffed, "Hollyhoof is different from Hollywood." she pointed out.

"Hollywood, Herowood, Hollyhoof... no matter they're called... they're all the same.'' Rex stated darkly.

"How many of your favorite books have been butchered by Hollywood anyway?'' Duncan asked with a casual smile.

The group enters the theater when the Rainbooms saw Juniper Montage doing something behind the counter.

"Juniper Montage?!" Pinkie exclaimed in shock.

"Whoa!" Juniper yelped in surprise while dropping the scooper in hand, sending popcorns flying all around her.

"What in the blazes are you doin' here?" Applejack asked in surprise.

Pinkie then zips in front of Juniper at the counter top, "Were you invited to the Daring Do premiere?" she asked, "Ooh, that's exciting!" she shrieked, "No, crazy!" she corrected, "No, concerning!" she corrected again, "No! Just no!" she exclaimed with a shake of her head, "No offense." she apologized with a sheepish smile.

Eddy then spoke, "Uh... who's the four-eyed usher?'' he asked.

"Her name is Juniper Montage." Rarity replied, "She's the niece of the director of the Daring Do movie and tried to sabotage it, so she can take the lead role." she explained.

"Any lawsuit filed?'' Duncan asked with a smile.

"Fortunately, no." Fluttershy replied.

"Really? That's so lame." Duncan commented.

"I wasn't invited to the premiere." Juniper replied adjusting her glasses, "My uncle Canter Zoom felt bad for firing me, so he pulled some strings and got me this job..." she explained while gathering bits of popcorn upon the counter.

"You work here?" Fluttershy asked.

"As little as possible." Juniper replied while kicking the popcorn onto the floor beside her.

"Y'know, if you hadn't tried to sabotage the movie." Rainbow chimed in, "You could be celebrating with us." she stated.

Juniper's eyes widen in anger, "Ooh!" she growled before coming out of the stand, "This should be my night!" she complained, "I would have found a way to be in the film if you all had stayed out of it!" she exclaimed angrily, "I would have been Daring Do!" she cried out, "Everyone would've loved me!" she yelled, "See?" she pointed out while showing them the mirror.

Everyone then stares at the mirror with confused looks while Twilight steps forward and adjusted her glasses.

"Narcissism much?'' Jake commented.

"Probably." Rex replied.

Taking notice of their lack of reactions, Juniper was further aggravated, "Can't you see what's right under your noses?" she demanded, "Ugh!" she groaned, "I wish you'd all just go away and leave me alone!" she screamed angrily. Suddenly, the mirror radiates some sort energy before shooting out a powerful light which caught everyone and got sucked into the mirror. Energy then soared through Juniper's body, turning her eyes green for a minute before letting out a grin. She then noticed Fluttershy's butterfly pin on the floor before picking it up and pinning it to her uniform, "Hmm..." she hummed, "Looks like I may be finally getting the hang of this..." she mused while looking at the mirror with a different image of her looking back at her with a wink.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mall, we see Sunset and Starlight walking around with the latter enjoying tasting a three-scooped ice cream in hand.

"Six cell phones, all straight to voicemail." Sunset muttered while checking her phone.

"I'm sure they're around." Starlight reassured with a messy lips, "What's the worst that could have happened?" she asked.

"Magic is on the loose here now..." Sunset replied as one ice cream drops on the floor, "... and it does not work the same way it does back in Equestria." she pointed out, "Any number of terrible things could have happened and lately, I spend eighty percent of my time thinking about them." she said with a hand against her head. Starlight looks at her in confusion which made her smile nervously, "My friends are probably fine. I'm overreacting." she admitted, "But maybe not..." she corrected, "I can't tell anymore..." she said with a shake of her head.

"This is the problem you wanted to talk to Princess Twilight about, right?" Starlight inquired, "Because you can still talk it over with me if you want," she suggested as pulled out her journal and pen, "Or you could just journal with Princess Twilight about it..." she concurred, "Whatever works." she recommended before licking her ice cream again.

"It's just..." Sunset spoke putting the book away, "I know my friends and I have been given special powers for a reason and I want to be ready for whatever is gonna be thrown at us, I guess knowing that is making me feel like I could never really relax and let my guard down, so I end up obsessing about it and can't get out of my own head." she explained with a depressed look.

"Hmm..." Starlight hummed, "That is a toughie..." she pointed out, "Guess my advice would be to just trust things will work themselves out in the end, if you spend too much time worrying about the bad things that might happen..." she was saying when another scoop drops down the floor, "... you'll miss out on all the good things that are happening." she finished explained before realizing that her ice cream became small.

Sunset smiled, "Like how Princess Twilight's student is teaching me a lesson right now." she pointed out.

Sunset chuckled before grabbing Starlight's ice cream cone before pulling her over and walking off, "Come on." she beckoned, "Let's go take a look around the theater." she suggested as Starlight smiled, "I'm sure they're fine." she reassured.

As the two kept walking forward when they came across Marcus "The Kane" McGee with a yellow pastel-crayon in his mouth. "Hey, Bacon Hair.'' he greeted with a blank look before taking notice of Starlight, "Who's the weirdork?'' he asked.

Sunset rolled her eyes, somewhat used to Marcus' off-handed personality, "Says the weirdork with the crayon in his mouth.'' she retorted, "What's up with that anyway?'' she asked.

"I was craving for a smoke but this mall doesn't allow smoking, so I had this crayon in my mouth as a substitute." Marcus replied.

"Right..." Sunset said in bewilderment, "Anyway... this is Starlight Glimmer, she is new here." she introduced her companion.

"Hi..." Starlight greeted nervously thanks to Marcus' rather imposing physique.

"Marcus "The Kane" McGee." Marcus introduced himself back.

"By the way... I thought you were working with something?'' Sunset pointed out.

"I still am." Marcus replied before smiling, "But at the same time... I am slacking off." he admitted.

Sunset rolled her eyes, "Figures..." she muttered, "Anyway... Starlight and I are heading towards the movie theater to meet up with the girls.'' she said, "And since you're just slacking off... wanna come along?'' she offered.

Marcus nodded, "Sure.'' he accepted, "I was about to meet Eddy and the others at the movie theater to watch some sort of x-rated movie.'' he stated before walking off.

"He seems... nice." Starlight commented.

"Yeah... nice." Sunset muttered, "Once he's asleep." she added.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see the Rainbooms alongside Eddy, Jake, Rex and Duncan in a white void, looking around in confusion.

"Uh... any clue yet where we are or what just happened?" Rarity asked while glancing around in concern, "Anyone?" she added.

"How should we know?" Jake replied, "It's not everyday that we get sucked inside a mirror?!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

Pinkie then appears on-screen, "Pinkie Pie's on the case!" she exclaimed before grabbing at the fourth wall, tilting it from side to side, "Nope, no wall over here." the she concluded before setting back the position, "Come out, come out, walls, wherever you are!" she beckoned before jogging away off-screen, "I don't get this place!" she cried out as she suddenly passed by the group from a different direction, "There's no walls in here anywhere!" she exclaimed upon her return.

Then a large glowing, mirror-shaped rift appears before them as Applejack spoke, "Somehow, some way... that dang Juniper sucked us all inside of that mirror of hers." she concurred.

"Or into some kind of limbo behind it." Twilight suggested while adjusting her glasses.

"I think I might be freaking out a little bit..." Fluttershy confessed.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow, "You call that a freakout?" she asked indecorously.

"It's sort of a deep-down-inside freakout." Fluttershy replied while stroking her hair nervously.

Jake then spoke, "You're lucky that you're only having a that kind of freakout compare to that guy over there!" he exclaimed while pointing a finger towards Eddy.

Eddy is currently sporting a mentally unstable grin, "Dahahahaha! The void of reflections has rendered me OBSOLETE!" he exclaimed, "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" he chanted over and over again like a mad man recently escaped from a mental institution.

Duncan turns to everyone with a panicked look, "We got to get out of here or we're next to loose our minds!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, they heard a crunch making Fluttershy yelped as everyone turns to Pinkie with popcorn scattered around her feet, "On the upside, there's popcorn in here!" she chimed in before tossing some popcorns into her mouth, "Mmm, sticky..." she uttered in delight.

"Gross, Pinkie." Rex admonished.

"How could this happen on the evening of my very first movie premiere?" Rarity complained, "Of all the nights!" she cried out, "Curse you, cruel fate!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Not our number-one problem right now, Rarity." Rainbow pointed out.

"Mmm, true." Rarity replied, "But perhaps we can agree it's in the top five." she stated.

"Is there really no way out of here?" Applejack asked in desperation.

Suddenly, the rift starts to rain down with small brown-colored objects, hitting them on the process while yelping at the same time.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Jake yelped in pain.

"Oh, my heavens!" Rarity cried before creating a diamond-like shield to protect herself, "What's that?" she asked.

Rainbow then uses her super speed to block the projectiles before grabbing one, "Chocolate-covered almonds?" she said in confusion.

As this is going on, Twilight finally took hold of her pendant and sticks her hand out with a bright pink glow, stopping the projectiles by levitating them.

"Dibs!" Pinkie cheered before eating the treat like Pac-man.

"We've found Mister and Miss Pacman's illegitimate daughter." Rex commented with a blank look.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the real world, we see Juniper was cleaning up a spilled box of the treats by using her mirror's power. Then Sunset, Starlight and Marcus enters the theater, the bacon-haired girl then gasped upon taking notice of Juniper, she quickly grabs Starlight's hand and pulls her behind a claw machine while Marcus stood out in the open which prompt Sunset to run back out, grabbing Marcus and pulling him as well behind the machine.

Sunset then pokes her head, "It's Juniper Montage!" she noted.

"No!" Starlight gasped in surprise, "Who's that?" she asked with a sheepish smile.

"Someone you had bad blood with?'' Marcus asked with a lazy look.

"She's trouble." Sunset replied.

"Who isn't." Marcus commented.

Sunset ignored his comment before noticing the butterfly-shaped object on Juniper's outfit, "That's Fluttershy's barrette." she examined, "Wait here for me." she advised before handing her satchel to Starlight as she got up and made her way to the counter.

Juniper is looking at the mirror when she noticed Sunset walking towards her, "Sunset Shimmer." she greeted with a small smile, "I was wondering if you'd show up." she mused.

"I'm, uh, looking for my friends." Sunset answered while leaning against the table, "I don't suppose you've seen them..." she asked while grasping her pendant as Juniper giggled mischievously, Sunset glares at her, "Where are they?" she asked demanded.

"I'll never tell." Juniper replied with a grin.

"You don't have to." Sunset said before grabbing Juniper's arm with her left hand as her eyes to shine a bright white as she peered into the girl's memories. Here, she saw memories of Juniper getting the job as usher thanks to Canter Zoom and the part where she sucks the Rainbooms, Eddy, Duncan, Jake and Rex into the mirror. After that, Sunset relinquish her arm, "I know you want people to like you..." she said at Juniper with an angry look, "But trust me... the magic in that mirror is only gonna make things worse for you." she explained.

"You're just saying that because you want the mirror for yourself." Juniper retorted.

"What I want is my friends back." Sunset declared, "Please, Juniper," she begged, "You wished them into that mirror." she pointed out, "Maybe there's a way you can wish them out." she suggested.

"Or maybe..." Juniper uttered in reply before pointing the mirror at Sunset with her eyes glowing green, "I wish you'd join them!" she declared as a powerful force pulls Sunset into the mirror, much to Juniper's satisfaction.

Upon witnessing Sunset disappear, Starlight gasped in horror, "Sunset!" she yelped when suddenly Marcus put his hand over her mouth, pulling her away just before Juniper could spot them, looking around the empty theater, Juniper decided to walk off.

Starlight had a frighten look on her face when Marcus spoke, "Well... shit.'' he uttered in annoyance while holding Starlight rather protectively.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	9. Mirror Magic Part 3

Back inside the white void, we see Twilight Sparkle riding on Applejack's shoulders with the former trying to reach the rift while Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie looks on them as Rarity Belle is comforting Fluttershy.

Duncan Nelson then turns to Jake Long, "Yo, Jake! Can you dragon-up and fly through that rift?'' he asked.

Jake nodded, "Will do!" he complied before transforming into his dragon form, "Oh yeah! Stand back everyone!" he advised as he flew towards the rift only for him to smack his glass against the glass, "Ow..." he moaned in pain before sliding back down to the floor.

Rex Salazar rubs the back of his head, "Well... looks like breaking through this shit is out of our options.'' he commented.

Suddenly, everyone noticed a red streak of light coming out from the rift when then flew over their heads, the red light then transforms into Sunset Shimmer, whom landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Sunset Shimmer!" Twilight called out in joy as everyone rushes towards her.

"Oh..." Sunset let's out a groan as Rex and Duncan helps her up.

Pinkie then bounces towards her, "Hooray!" she cheered while hugging Sunset, "We're all together again!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Twilight then realized something, "But wait..." she spoke, "If we're all together..." she said in panic, "Then nobody out there knows where we are!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, their geodes began to glow but no one seems to notice except for one... "Um, girls..." Fluttershy tried to get everyone's attention but was ignored.

"Starlight Glimmer does!" Sunset pointed out while pushing Pinkie Pie back, "And Marcus is with her, too." she added.

Fluttershy then held up her glowing pendant, "Um, girls..." she called out again but was interrupted.

"You mean Twilight's student back in Equestria?" Rarity pointed out.

"And my bro is with her!" Eddy Skipper McGee chimed in.

"Oh... you're back to normal." Duncan mused towards the scam artist.

Pinkie then spoke, "How would she know where-" she was trying to say when realization hits her, "Ohhhh!" she mused while smugly resting her arm against Sunset's shoulder whom looks away with a sheepish grin.

"You didn't..." Twilight said while shaking her head, "She isn't...!" she guessed.

"I kinda told her she could come back here with me." Sunset replied with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of her head.

"Girls..." Fluttershy chimed in once more.

Applejack then spoke, "You really think Princess Twilight would be okay with that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know for sure that she wouldn't be okay with it." Sunset replied with a cheeky grin.

"That is hardly a compelling argument." Rex commented with a blank look.

"Um, so sorry to interrupt, but-" Fluttershy tried to say but is once again interrupted.

"Whoa!" Rainbow yelped in surprise while holding up her pendant, "Check out our crystals!" she pointed out as the girls finally taking notice of their glowing geodes.

Fluttershy let's out a sigh, "That's what I was trying to say." she said with a blank look.

Suddenly, the void began to flash with different colors, changing one after another, much to everyone's confusion, "Now what?" Jake, still in his dragon form, grumbled in annoyance.

Duncan then grabs Eddy, "Hug me, I'm scared!" he cried out in panic.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Eddy barked for no reason.

"Something's changed." Twilight pointed out, "This wasn't happening before." she recalled.

"Maybe it's because the seven of us are together now." Sunset replied.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Applejack asked.

Suddenly, all of the girls' geodes shot out beams of colored light into the rift which then glows a lot brighter as the energy began swirling around it, "I'm going with not a good thing!" Rarity exclaimed in worry.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Duncan and Eddy exclaimed in panic and fear.

* * *

Back in the theater, a rainbow-like glow then began to swirl around Juniper's mirror and onto her arm, and finally her entire body as she began to grow big as her appearance began to change as she gains large gloves with sharp claws, sharp earrings and a sparkling black dress with purple and green trimmings and now has a long, curled hair.

Juniper looks at the popcorn machine's glass and smiled at her new look, "Now everyone will recognize I'm a real star!" she declared before walking off, passing by Starlight Glimmer and Marcus "The Kane" McGee whom were hiding behind a wall.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday.'' Marcus commented with a blank look, "Come on!" he beckoned as he and Starlight ran after her.

Currently, the mall is currently bustling with people when suddenly Juniper arrives, scaring everyone and began to run around, screaming in panic. Juniper, on the other hand, seems oblivious to the fear that she is causing to everyone and is even having a delusion of people liking her.

Then Starlight and Marcus arrives, "Okay, first things first..." the former spoke, "We need to get that mirror away from her!" she advised.

Marcus looks around, "I can't go all out with my abilities here.'' he muttered, "It's too cramped.'' he pointed out, "Guess we'll just had to sneak behind her and nab that mirror where the least she expected.'' he stated.

As Juniper is busy terrorizing everyone by sending them flying kisses from left to right, Starlight and Marcus sneaks behind a large bush on a pot before moving to a clothes rack and with Juniper still distracted, Starlight charges forward and quickly grabs the mirror but Juniper noticed this. The two then had a tug-of-war as Juniper then lifted Starlight up and began to shake her, Starlight then did a back-flip, kicking the mirror off of Juniper's hand as the giant girl let's go of Starlight whom then ran towards the mirror.

Juniper was about to go after her when Marcus arrives with a baseball bat in hand and hits her hard on the shin, "OUCH!" she yelped in pain before glaring at Marcus.

Meanwhile, Starlight grabs the mirror and gasped when she noticed the cracks on it.

* * *

Back inside the mirror as the place began to shake while cracking at the same time with Duncan and Eddy running around screaming in panic while the others looks around in worry.

"The mirror is breaking!" Sunset exclaimed.

"Geez... what gave you the idea?!" Rex retorted.

Suddenly, a crack formed underneath Twilight, "Whoa!" the bespectacled girl yelped but Rainbow caught her, "If Starlight and Marcus doesn't find a way to get us out of here soon, I don't know what's gonna happen!" she exclaimed.

"Starlight... Marcus... I hope you know what you're doing." Sunset muttered in concern.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Duncan and Eddy exclaimed in panic and fear.

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP!" Jake demanded.

* * *

Back outside, Juniper swipes her claws at Marcus but he blocks it using his bat however, Juniper caught his weapon before hoisting him up before throwing him towards two display cases where Micro Chips and others are hiding.

"Woah! Marcus, are you okay?'' Micro asked.

Marcus shook his head, "Yeah... I'm fine..." he reassured.

Juniper then marches towards Starlight, "Give that back!" she demanded and tries to swipe her but Starlight dodges and hid behind a bush.

"No!" Starlight replied in defiance, "This mirror is nothing but trouble." she pointed out, "You have to realize that!" she said in concern.

"What I realize is that you are just like those other girls!" Juniper exclaimed before picking up the bush, "I wish you'd join them!" she declared.

Starlight quickly held the mirror away from her face, only for nothing to happen, "Eh... Phew!" she breathed out in relief before running off when Juniper tried to grab her, "Looks like you can't make that wish unless you're the one holding the mirror!" she pointed out when a shrubbery is thrown at her, "Whoa!" she yelped before diving towards the floor as the mirror hits the ground, damaging it further, much to Starlight's horror.

* * *

Back inside the mirror, everyone are gathered around together as the cracks are getting bigger and bigger.

* * *

Back outside, Starlight hid behind the sunglasses kiosk when an idea came to mind, "I wish Sunset Shimmer and her friends would come back!" she exclaimed as she held out the mirror as it sparked for a moment but nothing happened, much to her frustration.

Juniper let's out a smug laughter, "Looks like you can't use it, either!" she pointed while trying to grab Starlight but she dodges and the two began to run around the kiosk. Juniper growled in anger before grabbing two display cases where the Micro and the others were hiding causing them to run away in fright while Marcus stood up and ran towards Starlight. Juniper then threw the display cases towards Starlight, trapping her in between as Marcus arrives and stood in front of her protectively, "Give it back to me!" Juniper demanded while holding out her hand.

Marcus stood his ground while Starlight held the mirror protectively, "But my friends are trapped in here!" the girl pointed out pleadingly.

"Your friends stole my one chance at being famous!" Juniper yelled.

"What can I say..." Marcus spoke, "... they were born for stardom.'' he said with a grin.

Juniper let's out an angry growl as she turns around and smashed the TV set while Starlight and Marcus dives behind the kiosk, "Do you really had to make her angry?!" Starlight asked in disbelief as Marcus gave her a teasing grin in response.

* * *

Back inside the mirror, the place is getting smaller and smaller when two parts cracks which separates Twilight and Applejack from the others, Eddy then ignites flames in hands and flew towards Applejack while Jake flew towards Twilight, the two managed to get the two back to safety but they know how long their footing is going to hold.

* * *

Back outside, Starlight stood up with Marcus getting in front of her, "Is fame really what you're after or are you looking for something else?" she guessed before ducking down as Juniper grabs the roof of the kiosk before pulling it off.

"Like what?!" Juniper asked angrily.

"Like getting a new mirror to look at." Marcus chimed in.

Starlight elbowed him to shut up before speaking, "Like... a friend?" she replied with a nervous grin.

"Who would anyone want to be my friend?" Juniper asked back angrily.

"I would." Starlight replied.

This taken Juniper back, "Why?" she questioned.

"Because I understand you, Juniper." Starlight replied, "You think getting revenge is going to make you feel better, but it's not!" she pointed out seriously, "Please, don't make a mistake that you'll end up regretting for the rest of your life." she pleaded calmly.

"I've already made too many mistakes." Juniper admitted, "What I've done is... is... unforgivable..." she stammered sadly while throwing the roof down the floor.

"No, Juniper." Starlight spoke as she and Marcus approaches her, "I know they'll forgive you." she reassured, "But first, you have to set them free!" she told her seriously while showing her the cracked mirror.

"It's not too late for you, Juniper." Marcus spoke, "You have to do the right thing.'' he advised.

* * *

Back inside the mirror, Rex activated his Boogie Pack and flew upwards while carrying Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, Pinkie and Duncan, Eddy ignited his hands as Applejack hold on to him before flying up while Jake grabs Twilight and followed everyone.

* * *

Back outside, Juniper grabs the mirror and looks at it with a remorseful expression, "I..." she started to say before looking back at Starlight and Marcus who gave her a reassuring smile, "I wish I could make up for my mistakes here today." she declared as a bright flash of blue light to envelops the area.

And within seconds, the Rainbooms and the boys are back in the real world, while Juniper is now back to normal.

"Hey guys." Marcus greeted with a grin, "Nice for you all to drop in.'' he mused with Rainbow blushing when she took notice of him.

Eddy then stood up, "Oh... fuck you, bro." he replied with a grin.

Sunset stood up as Starlight approaches her, "Starlight, you did it!" she said happily as the two shared an embraced.

Then patrons are seen coming towards them while talking about the weird event that just transpired as Starlight chuckled nervously, "So much for laying low." she stated sheepishly while rubbing her right arm.

"I think even Princess Twilight would understand." Sunset reassured while placing her hand onto her shoulder.

"I'll take care of this." Rex volunteered as he walks towards the crowd, "Okay, everyone, nothing to see here! Move along! Move along!" he advised.

Meanwhile, Juniper stares sadly at the broken mirror in hand before looking at everyone whom is staring back at her, she looks down as she spoke, "I'm so sorry." she apologized in shame.

Sunset walks towards her, "It's okay." she reassured while placing a hand onto her shoulder, "We've all been there." she admitted sheepishly.

"Really?" Juniper asked with a raised eyebrow.

Starlight then raised her left hand, "Manipulated an entire town into giving up their talents so they wouldn't think they were special." she explained with a nervous smile.

"Overpowered by a magic I couldn't control and created a rift between two worlds..." Twilight chimed in, "... almost destroying both of them in the process." she admitted.

"Turned an entire school into my own personal zombie army in hopes of conquering a distant pony world." Sunset finished as Juniper blinks at hem in surprise.

"Wow!" Pinkie yelped in surprise with her arm resting on Rainbow's shoulder, "We are a really forgiving group!" she mused.

"You girls may be forgiving group...'' Eddy spoke, "... BUT WE DON'T!" he exclaimed angrily with bulging eyes.

And with that, Eddy, Duncan and Jake angrily stomps their way towards Juniper with the full intent of making her pay for her actions, scaring Juniper beyond belief. Fortunately for her, Marcus steps in and lightly hits the boys with his baseball bat.

"Hey! Leave her alone." Marcus admonished, "She had enough trouble for the day." he pointed out while pushing Eddy away.

"Geez... are you patronizing with this girl?'' Eddy asked.

Marcus' eyes narrowed, "What if I am?'' he replied darkly.

"Then I had no problems with it." Eddy replied with a nervous smile.

And with that, everyone let's out a hearty laughter.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	10. Epilogue

Later that afternoon in Canterlot High School, everyone are seen gathered around the school's statue, we see Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy having a conversation on the grass while Juniper Montage is getting her pigtails braided by Rarity Belle while Pinkie Pie took her theater-styled hairband and put it on her head, causing them to all laugh as Twilight Sparkle watches them with a smile while leaning on the pedestal.

Meanwhile we see Marcus "The Kane" McGee and Rex Salazar sitting on top of the pedestal checking on the former's tablet while Eddy Skipper McGee, Duncan Nelson and Jake Long running around flying a kite with stupid smiles on their faces as Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer had a conversation.

"Huh..." Starlight sighed, "I'm so sad to leave." she confessed, "I haven't really had the chance to get to know all of you." she pointed out Sunset noticed her bag buzz.

Sunset took out her journal, "Maybe you don't have to leave yet..." she spoke getting Starlight's attention, "Dear Sunset, some lessons are better learned in action, and you girls are great teachers..." she read aloud as the others listens, "Starlight should stay for here for a while." she finished, "Enjoy the premiere!" she added as everyone let's out a cheer of excitement.

"Huh..." Starlight uttered, "Think you can focus on the positive?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever happens is gonna happen..." Sunset replied with a pump of her fist, "I've just gotta live in the moment, right?" she said before playfully punching Starlight's shoulder.

"Right!" Starlight replied while playfully punching back Sunset's shoulder as the two shared a laughter.

Suddenly, Marcus and Rex drops down from the top of the pedestal, "That's nice that Starlight gets to stay for a while.'' the former commented, "Anyway... I wanna tell everyone that my task is finished." he announced.

"What task?'' Eddy asked as he, Duncan and Jake approaches them.

"Oh right..." Sunset spoke, "... you told me that you were working before I went to Equestria.'' she pointed out, "What is it anyway?'' she asked.

"I was task to find the _Blessed_ suddenly detected in this world." Marcus explained.

This taken everyone, minus Juniper and Starlight, aback, "Wait... there's a _Blessed_ in this world?!" Twilight exclaimed in shock.

"Then who is it?'' Eddy demanded.

Marcus brought out his device and then points it at Juniper, surprising her and everybody else, as the device let's out a beeping noise, "M-Me?!" Juniper uttered in shock.

Marcus nodded, "Indeed." he confirmed, "You are a _Blessed_, miss Montage." he said, "And a new addition for the Heroes Coalitions." he added, "Welcome to hell.'' he greeted with a sinister smirk.

As this going on, no one noticed the black car from the other side of the street. Inside the car is a woman with a fair, cerulean skin tone, her hair color are mixed of streaks of brownish-red, pink, and light and dark purple tied in a bun, she wears red glasses over her grayish fuchsia eyes. She wears a dark-blue blazer jacket over a blue turtleneck with a red brooch, dark-blue knee-length office skirt over reddish-pink tights and black heals. This is Abacus Cinch, the former principal of Crystal Prep Academy.

**Former principal of Crystal Prep Academy**

**Abacus Cinch**

The woman observes the group of teens from her car before letting out a sinister grin as her eyes suddenly sparks with green aura.

**-BREAK-**

Meanwhile in a small garden somewhere in CHS, we see a teenage girl sitting on a grass with a strange stone and paper with weird symbols in hand. The girl has a light greenish gray skin tone, she has a long, messy and tangled green hair and has grayish tangelo eyes. She wears a drab brown stripped sweater, plain bluish jean pants and flat, soft shoes without socks. This is Wallflower Blush, the only member of the Gardening Club.

**Canterlot High Student**

**Wallflower Blush**

Wallflower is staring at the objects in hand, trying to figure out what to do with it when suddenly, she felt a very painful sensation at the back of her neck before falling down the grass unconscious, dropping the objects on the process.

Standing besides the unconscious girl is a very tall man with a muscular physique. He has a balding head, black eyes with thick eyebrows and his right eyes seems to swollen and a thick facial hair. He wears a black buttoned vest, gray pants and brown boots. He also wears six pairs of arm bands.

The man picks up the objects and examines it, "Hmm... so this thing can erase someone's memories...'' he muttered. He decided to test it on Wallflower as the stone glows bright green as some sort film reel flies out from her forehead and went inside the stone. Fortunately for Wallflower, the only memories taken away from her is the memory of when she found the Memory Stone. The man tilts his head in amusement despite the blank expression, "Interesting... Thomas Camp the Absolute Human finds this useful.'' he mused while referring himself in third person.

**ABSOLUTE HUMAN**

**Thomas Camp**

Thomas pockets the objects before dragging and leaning Wallflower on one tree. Then a black portal opens in front of him, "Now... Thomas needs to find the Mad Titan and get his _goldie_.'' he muttered entering the portal before it vanishing in sight.

Then a teenage boy walks into view. The boy is quite tall with a yellowish skin tone, he has a messy, neck-length orange hair and his large bangs covers his eyes. He wears a blue buttoned vest with torn-shoulder sleeves over a black t-shirt with black sleeves, blue jeans, brown shoes and red fingerless gloves. This is Valhallen.

**Canterlot High Student**

**Valhallen**

Valhallen is checking his phone when he took notice of Wallflower sleeping(or so he thought) beside the tree, "What the fuck happened here?'' he asked in confusion.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


End file.
